Fourth
by Bayonate
Summary: The Hellsing Organization suspects a greater goal behind the recent spike in supernatural activity in the world. Sir Integra sends Alucarda and Seras to investigate. Fem!Alucard Vampire!Lelouch Warning: OOC, Language, Gore, Sexual Themes, and Lemons
1. Alucarda

**A/N: I had to write this to keep me sane because writing** _ **Changed Game**_ **doesn't have a lot of Lelouch in it and lacks grotesque violence. I don't own Hellsing or Code Geass.**

 **Hellsing Lore Changes: Alucard has been changed to Alucarda. Her background will be the exact same except Vlad the Impaler is a woman and never married. Walter never betrayed Hellsing. Drinking the blood of virgins of the same-gender does not result in a ghoul.**

 **Fem!Alucard Picture: Look up "alucard hellsing 01 zeronis", and first link should take you to deviantart. I don't own the picture. This picture inspired me a while ago to write this and is what I'm basing Alucarda on.**

Seras hummed as the Mediterranean breeze flowed through her short golden blonde hair. Glancing to her left, she looked out at the stretching blue that was the Mediterranean Sea, and it struck her how much it was like a blue canvas, from the lightest of blues to the darkest. The varied colorful sails of small fishing vessels dotted the deep blue like extra spice on an already exquisite dish. The soft squawks of seagulls reached her ears, but something far more comforting penetrated deep into her soft pale skin, the pleasant rays of the lukewarm sun. Add on the comfy bright red leather seat, Seras Victoria could just fall asleep. However, she could not because she was on a mission with her master.

Speaking of the young woman's master, she was driving the convertible Alfa Romero 6C 2500 that they stole from some unsuspecting fool. Alucarda didn't feel like taking a taxi after seeing the beauty parked beside a high-class Italian restaurant. After the vampire hypnotized the restaurant's chauffeur, they were well on their way to their objective. Seras of course objected, but who was she to go against her master?

"Stop humming, Seras." The Bird of Hermes ordered.

"Yes, master!" Seras quickly obeyed and looked over at Alucarda. Her master had skin as white as virgin snow, a provocative blush at all the right places. Delicate paleness clashing against darkness, her luxuriant ebony hair resembled the darkest of nights, nights of intrigue and danger but exhilarating all the same. Covering most of Alucarda's forehead, a thick black bang brushed against her sharp nose and curved to the right. More alluring, Alucarda's luscious lips teased everyone with a signature smirk, knowing full well the power they wielded. Blood red eyes entranced all who looked into them; they were sucked in and became intoxicated by the eyes that were like pools of wine, an addiction planted into the back of their feeble weak minds. Seras could proudly say that her master not only had an impeccable face but a perfect body as well with assets that any woman could envy. Unfortunately, Alucarda's classic Victorian scarlet frock overcoat covered most of her body, offering only glimpses of her slim waist and long legs. Despite this, no one could deny that the woman had a sense for fashion, her outfit emitting maturity and confidence. She wore a form-fitting charcoal suit, pants and vest included, with a white button-up dress shirt underneath. Locked in the white collar, a blood red, intricately knotted cravat flapped lackadaisically in the breeze. Alucarda's footwear consisted of a pair of black riding boots, and she sported a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses as well as white gloves. Underneath all that beauty and class was a monster, something only hinted at by the upside-down silver cross hanging from Alucarda's right ear. Seras still couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as her master was actually a vampire who killed countless of people and will continue to kill.

An approaching sight snapped Seras out of her thoughts, a massive villa built on one of Sicily's many cliffsides. Alucarda's thin smile grew into a mad one. The Casull and the Jackal grew heavy in her overcoat as they screamed to kill. Answering them, the Demoness pressed down on the acceleration harder and ignored the speared steel gates guarding the compound.

"Wait, Master! The gates!" Seras panicked and gripped the dashboard from the lurch.

With glee on her face, Alucarda drove the 6C 2500 through the gates and sent debris flying. Losing control, the car smashed through the twin front doors of the villa. Dust filled the destroyed receiving room. Men in black suits poured into the hall that stretched forth from the demolished room then trained their guns at the breach.

"Protect the Boss! Don't let any bastard get past us!" One yelled. A silhouette rose in the cloud of dust.

"Fire!" Gunfire crackled to life, bullets tearing through the figure, the figure recoiling from the shock. Bullet casings and empty magazines clattered all over the white marble floor. The figure finally fell, and, after the gunfire ceased, an eerie hush settled. Suddenly, gunfire reignited, not by the men but by Alucarda. Through the trained eyes of the vampire, the Jackal cracked the air as its hollow points containing pre-blessed mercury cut the men down. 6 quick successive shots brought down 6 men, the bullets simply tearing through flesh like paper. Others laid on the floor, screaming in agony, from lost limbs.

The dust cleared as Alucarda stepped forth with bullet holes still in her. With a bloodthirsty grin, she began firing the Casull. 6 13mm casings clattered onto the floor, and 6 more dead men covered the floor in blood. Hitting the release levers of her favorite pistols, Alucarda began reloading with impatience, not wanting the slaughter to pause for a second.

"Vampire!" A man proclaimed over the agony of his compatriots. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a Desert Eagle. Alucarda looked at the chrome handcannon with curious amusement. Other unharmed coated men dropped their armaments and also pulled out Desert Eagles.

One pulled the trigger and others soon followed. "Die! Eat silver, bitch!" The silver bullets punched huge holes in Alucarda. Her smile widened with every bullet striking her staggering form, until her face was blown off.

"Master!" Seras cried from the wrecked Alfa Romero. Pulling over her Harkonnen, she fired a depleted uranium shot with silver at one of the men. In a shower of blood, he exploded and coated those around him in crimson.

"You fucking whore! You killed Federico!" One man hollered as he wiped his comrade's blood out of his eyes. Soon, guns were also turned to the car. The silver bullets whizzed past Seras as she hid behind the wreckage.

"You lowly filth! You should be trying to kill me!" A voice commanded. All eyes turned to Alucarda who was still being devastated by silver .50 AE rounds. They only saw a single red eye and 2 gloved hands that clutched two massive pistols. Raising the Casull and the Jackal, she roared, "Kill me!" She opened fire and slews of men fell. Her assailants desperately tried to stop the slaughter, but their silver bullets couldn't harm the Queen of Vampires. Soon, Alucarda had to reload again. She took her sweet time since only one man stood alive and the air was swirling with the arousing aroma of blood. Above the silence, only the heavy panicked breathing of the last man and the clicks of fresh magazines locking into place were heard. The man slowly backed away from the approaching nightmare, until he bumped into a door. He tried to twist the doorknob, but his gloved hands shook uncontrollably from sheer fear. Hearing death call to him, he cowered as Alucarda towered over him with Seras behind her. The Jackal was pressed against his sweating forehead.

"What are you?" He whispered, barely hiding the terror squeezing his beating heart.

Pausing, Alucarda smirked. "A monster." _BAM!_

The shot smashed not only the skull but also the twin red mahogany doors behind it. The 13mm bullet launched the headless body out of the doorway. With a splash, the corpse sunk to the bottom of an outdoor swimming pool.

At that moment, an orange-haired beauty clad in a white bikini stopped, her hands still gripping the pool's edge, in the middle of pulling herself out. With one leg still in the cool water, her dark chartreuse eyes flicked to Alucarda and Seras before looking at the pool. She remained still, entranced by the blood billowing out of the corpse as if she was following the smooth strokes of a master painter. Elegant arcs and sharp strands of red were lazily pushed around in the watery blue. The mystery woman pulled herself out of the pool. A young boy who looked no older than 16 handed her a towel. However, his violet eyes held a deadly look, and they were trained on the two intruders. Alucarda sized up the brown-haired boy with amusement before dismissing him. Currently, the bikini-clad woman held her interest. She could sense it. That woman was a true vampire! The boy was too, but he was weak compared to Alucarda. Unlike her master, Seras was unnerved by the young boy staring at her with death in his eyes and clutched her trusty Harkonnen for comfort.

Taking the towel, the woman dried her hair while whispering to the boy. She turned to Alucarda and said, "I will be out shortly. Please try to refrain from killing my men even if you are uninvited guests."

Blood red eyes twinkled with laughter, Alucarda chose to amuse the fellow true vampire. "Fine."

"Good. Refreshments will be out shortly." The woman left the outdoor pool through twin doors.

More men in suits appeared, hastily setting up 3 chairs and a table. The boy pulled out two chairs and quietly asked the two women to sit. They complied. A Japanese maid poured sweet tea into iced glasses with a small smile. Alucarda didn't feel it before, but the maid and the men in black suits were also true vampires. However, they were so weak that she could barely sense it. Holstering her heavy pistols, Alucarda crossed her legs and sipped the beverage while enjoying the view before her, the vast blue expanse once known to Ancient Romans as 'Our Sea'.

* * *

While Alucarda enjoyed herself, Seras glanced nervously around her, her Harkonnen still tight in her grip. At a distance, a lot of men in black suits surrounded her Master and herself, all probably wielding the same Desert Eagles loaded with silver ammunition. Finally, the same doors that the woman left through creaked open. The men turned and bowed in respect. The woman took Seras' breath away. Her orange hair seemed brighter than before. Two small strands on both sides were tied together in a ponytail. Like her master, the woman had bangs that covered most of her forehead and barely brushed the top of her aristocratic nose. She was wearing a casual white summer dress, but her skin appeared whiter than that. Seras almost swore the woman was related to her master in some fashion; in fact, her face and body rivalled her master's!

The boy pulled out the remaining seat. As the woman sat down, the maid poured her a cup of sweet tea. "Thank you, Sayoko. That will be all." The orange-haired beauty smiled sweetly and waved the Japanese woman away.

"Of course, Mistress." She said before disappearing.

The woman looked at Alucarda then, following her gaze, turned her attention to the Mediterranean Sea. The woman took a sip of her refreshing tea and let out a content sigh, the sugar seeping into her taste buds. It was time to get to business.

The orange-haired woman asked, "So, what brings you here, the summer retreat of the Sicilian Mafia's capo dei capi?"

Taking a sip, Alucarda continued to look out at the blue before beginning slowly, "Well, many things."

"Oh." Curiosity graced the mystery woman's beautiful face. "What kinds of things?"

"Well, for starters, no one knows your name. Everyone calls you, The Mistress. Second, we failed to find any background information on you. We don't know what hole you crawled out of or should I say bed."

The boy reached into his coat as well as several others followed suit, but the woman's nonchalant wave stopped them. Alucarda reveled at the sight of the boy's contorted face, red with fury, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. However, she only got a thin smile from the woman, which disappointed her, so Alucarda resumed.

"Third, you somehow managed to unite the Italian Mafia under you and so quickly. Fourth and finally, there has been a spike in disappearances linked to supernatural activity in this area since your ascension to that position."

The woman smirked, her fingers twirling the glass of sweet tea. "Are you suggesting something?"

Alucarda's narrowed eyes flicked to the woman. "No because I know. I wouldn't crash an Alfa Romero 6C 2500 unless I was sure. I could sense it. You are a true vampire!"

Silence reigned, Seras nervously shaking in her seat. A true vampire!?

"Now that we have established you as a true vampire. Why don't you tell me your name? I haven't met another true vampire of your caliber in a long time."

"My name? Oh, I have gone through many names. At one point, I was known as Countess Báthory."

Seras gasped. The 15th-16th century's psychopath who bathed in the blood of virgins to retain her youth?

Propping herself on an elbow, the woman sighed, a look of reminiscence etched itself onto her white face, "Ah. Bathing in the blood of virgins was such a pleasant pastime. I seriously should take it up again, but, alas, I have more important things to do."

"Like currently kidnapping virgins for what? Your baths? It honestly is pathetic." Alucarda commented with a feral grin. The woman returned it with a wicked smile.

"Everyone has their hobbies. And who said they were for my baths? Anyway, I believe you wanted to know my name. It is Shirley Fenette. Since I answered your question, you have to answer mine. Why do you want to know my name?" Shirley leaned forward.

Alucarda's grin widened, leaking of dark intentions. "So, I can forget it when I kill you!" She flipped the table and viciously kicked it at Shirley, but Shirley dodged it. It shattered as it impacted the villa's concrete walls.

"You will have to try harder than that!" Shirley spat through her own dark grin. All the men in black suits and the boy pulled out Desert Eagles and aimed them at Alucarda and Seras. Alucarda pulled out the Casull and the Jackal in anticipation. On the other hand, Seras fumbled to get her Harkonnen ready. Both sides stared down another and opened fire.

* * *

 _Bam! Bam!_ The Casull cut down two rows of men. Aiming the Jackal at the boy, Alucarda pulled the trigger. Anticipation rose in her throat; she could barely wait watching the 13mm round tear through a young, fragile body and leave nothing but a bloody puddle behind. She felt the gun's slide kick back with the weight of a raging elephant, but the bullet failed to hit its target who promptly disappeared. Alucarda narrowed her red eyes. Sensing a presence behind her, she dodged the boy's flying kick. The boy tried to recover, but he fell into a bloody mess, unable to get up. He looks down and notices something or nothing for that matter. In Alucarda's clutches was his leg.

He screamed in agony. Two men grabbed the youth and retreated. Alucarda was about to give chase, but a black trident stopped her.

"Let's keep this a battle between women." Shirley proposed, licking some blood off the edge of her face. Alucarda obliged the orange-haired beauty and primed her pistols.

Meanwhile, the true vampires of the Sicilian Mafia were focusing on Seras who had dove into the villa for cover. As the silver bullets pounded against the wall, Seras quickly loaded an incendiary napalm round into the Harkonnen's chamber. Lifting the behemoth up to her shoulder, she came out of cover and pulled the trigger. The 30mm shell slammed right in the middle of the vampires. Agonized howls bounced off the walls as the true vampires were burnt to a crisp. Seras wanted to recoil from the smell, but the smell of burnt vampires was simply delicious.

* * *

The battle between Seras and the Sicilian Mafia's true vampires having gone into the villa, Shirley and Alucarda stood on opposite sides of the outdoor swimming pool that was now filled with bodies, its cool blue being replaced by a dark red. Their feminine forms heaved, begging for air.

"You have some nice moves!" Shirley uttered.

"Not too bad yourself!" Alucarda replied, pistols at her side.

"I think it's time we finish this. We are both very busy women after all."

"I am getting quite bored. Since you have lasted this long against me, I will grace you with a true vampire battle!"

"Oh? That's quite generous of you."

Alucarda returned the Casull and the Jackal to the depths of her frock overcoat. Calmly closing her eyes, the No-Life-Queen released a chilling sigh and brought her gloved hands to her face. The hands formed a window like a serial killer planning out his latest masterpiece, and a single glowing red eye opened. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3… 2… 1…, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Black tangible shadows burst out of the No-Life-Queen as her clothing morphed into a black leather straitjacket. The shadows eagerly rushed towards Shirley. Faced with such a challenge, the Blood Countess attempted to distance herself, but the shadows continued to pursue. She blocked a few shadowy grasping hands, but they snatched her trident out of her hands. Disarmed, black palms rushed their target and captured every limb in a strangling hold. Alucarda approached the captured woman. Her gloved hands took hold of Shirley's head, a palm on each cheek.

Alucarda was displeased. "I can sense it. You are holding back! Fight me! Fight me! I want a fight! Not a fucking playground spat!"

Shirley maliciously grinned, enjoying the No-Life-Queen's frustration. Alucarda grinded her teeth. Lunging forward, the Impaler drove her elongated fangs into Shirley's exposed neck. Silence followed a high gasp; the rich taste of blood flowed into Alucarda. Shirley's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The hands then viciously tore of Shirley's limbs, throwing them into the Mediterranean. Blood covered the ground in a slick layer of scarlet. Alucarda released her prey, the prey falling into the already bloody pool. She eyed the floating form of Shirley.

A thin dribble of red escaped her luscious lips. A shadowy hand wiped the liquid of life with a lithe index finger off, collecting it on a fingertip. Alucarda opening her mouth, the finger delivered the blood, Alucarda's mouth closing around it. She licked her lips sensuously. "I want a real fight next time." The No-Life-Queen returned to her normal state and left in search of her servant.

* * *

"Master!" Seras cried out in joy. The Bird of Hermes found the police girl in what appeared to be Shirley's office on the villa's 3rd floor. Around Ms. Victoria were dead Sicilian Mafia members.

"What have you found, Seras?" The Impaler sat down in the single stretching desk's red velvet chair.

"Unfortunately, master, they destroyed all the hard drives and important papers before I could stop them."

Alucarda stared out the windows. "It is of no importance, Seras. They will be destroyed like all of Hellsing's enemies before. I sense some kidnapped virgins in the complex. Once we free them, we are leaving."

* * *

"Mistress Fenette, a conference call from Mistress CC and Mistress Kōzuki." Hands outstretched with a phone cupped in them, Sayoko bowed to the Blood Countess who was lounging by the corpse-filled pool, her slim legs playing with the bloody water. Dozens of the Sicilian Mafia's true vampires surrounded the area, silently cleaning up the bloodbath.

Reaching up with her regenerated arm, Shirley took the phone and brought it up to her ear.

" _Is it done?_ " A condescending voice asked; it was C.C.'s.

"Of course!" Shirley answered cheerily, flinging some water up with her leg.

A serious voice joined in. " _You are sure that she didn't access all of your memories?_ "

"Relax, Kallen! It went off without a hitch! She only found what we intended."

" _Good._ " Kallen muttered.

" _Your men informed me that the No-Life-Queen released some of your captured virgins._ " C.C. added, displeasure evident.

Shirley pouted at the detail. "Oh C.C., their numbers can be quickly replenished. Don't forget your own portion." A sneer emerged.

" _Of course._ " C.C. answered with a threatening tone.

" _I have finished collecting my portion. I will begin transporting them soon._ " Kallen commented.

"Of course, you finished collecting them first, Kallen. You are always so serious, all business! You need to really unwind!" Shirley laughed.

Kallen restrained herself, " _I have other matters to attend to_ ", and cut the line.

Shirley heard gunshots from the remaining woman's line. "Having fun over there, C.C.?"

" _Shut up._ " C.C. commanded coldly and hung up.

Shirley listened to the drone of the empty line for a moment before handing the phone to the patient Sayoko. She bowed and left. The boy approached the Blood Countess with an expectant look.

"It is almost time, Rolo."

Rolo nodded silently.

"You are too reliant on your Ward of Absolute Suspension. You are nothing but a bug to the No-Life-Queen. You must grow stronger."

"Yes, Mistress. I will go train immediately. I will meet your expectations." Rolo turned and left with some suited men in tow.

With that out of the way, Shirley examined her ruined summer dress. Holes and blood splotches adorned it. She looked at the bloody pool and smiled. Stripping off the tattered cloth, she dived into the pool. Time for a blood bath.

* * *

From a private balcony overlooking the dance floor, Kallen stared out into the packed nightclub, bright light flashing on and off, strippers dancing in the gloom. Her blue eyes darted from figure to figure with scrutiny. The way those pigs in clothes danced and touched one another disgusted her. Raising her glass to her lips, she savored a blood margarita but abruptly smashed it against her armrest. The suited men around her flinched from the sound of broken glass.

"Kumicho?" A large built man asked hesitantly, his coat barely hiding his massive muscles.

Grabbing her katana, Kallen got up. The tattooed men slightly backed away from their leader but remained respectful. "Begin moving the stock for the ritual. We're leaving."

The men bowed to their kumicho as she left the nightclub's balcony.

* * *

C.C. stared at the phone in deep thought before storing it in a pouch. She looked down at the prostrated man she sat on. Through dripping blood from his bleeding forehead, he peered fearfully into her frigid gold eyes. They reflected the flash of gunfire around her. She watched her true vampires of the PMC (Private Military Corporation) Black Night cut down the corrupt Venezuelan official's bodyguard.

To her left, a fanatical man with an orange eyepiece and turquoise hair screamed hysterically, "I SENSE IT! MY MASTER IS RETURNING! HE IS RETURNING!" He flung his gun away and drew a broadsword. He fearlessly charged the Venezuelan guards with a maniacal expression.

Black Night's true vampires continued firing, the yellow flashes illuminating a strange red crane symbol on their black body armor, but C.C. heard them grumbling about Commander Gottwald in their mouthpieces. Eventually, the gunfire stopped, and one of her men approached her. His voice muffled by his black balaclava, he reported to his superior, "Sir, the area is secured. What do you want to do with the survivors?"

C.C. waved him off with indifference. "Do what you want with them."

A dark chuckle came from her subordinate as he lowered his balaclava, revealing rows of razor sharp fangs. "At once, Sir." He marched off to his fellow Black Night vampires. "Eat up boys!" Cheers rang out in the twilight before screams filled the cool air. C.C. glanced at the unlucky humans being devoured by her men before returning her gaze to the man beneath her. She barely heard his prayers for mercy and promises of wealth for his freedom.

C.C. offered no indication of accepting his desperate pleas. Raising a leg up, C.C. drilled the heel of her knee high, high heel combat boot into the corrupt politician's eye. He shrieked, his pleas rising in volume. The bloody sharp heel continued to push deeper into his skull, until he was silenced. Getting up from the corpse, C.C. approached her frenzied men who were still consuming the unfortunate survivors. The aroma of blood wafted in front of her. She watched apathetically as blood coated the black uniforms of Black Night's vampires. Despite that, the strange crane symbol shone through the crimson coating. It seemed to lap at the blood with a life of its own.

His broadsword over his shoulder, Gottwald neared his master's mistress and gasped. Dropping his great sword into the bloodstained dirt, he rushed to C.C. and dropped to his knees. He stared down at her bloody heel with horror. Looking into his mistress' gold eyes, he cried, "Mistress C.C., you cannot dirty yourself with the blood of these commoners!"

Quickly pulling over a crate, he sat C.C. down and began cleaning the offending blood off of her black heel. While Gottwald was preoccupied, C.C. leaned back and stared up at the twilight's twinkling stars, an unadulterated place far from the flames of death surrounding her.

* * *

"My master, I have returned!"

"Good work, Alucarda!" Sir Integra complimented. "What have you learned?"

"The Sicilian Mafia's capo dei capi is a true vampire, a very old one at that, almost as old as me. From the memories that I could absorb from her blood, she was indeed once the Blood Countess, Countess Báthory. She says her real name is Shirley Fenette."

"Really?" Sir Integra mused with growing interest, plans for another undead weapon sprouted in her mind. Walter was quite interested as well. "Was she strong?"

"I believe so, but she let me defeat her!" Alucarda brought a fisted hand up, the memory angering her greatly. Sir Integra took her Hendi Winzermans cigar out of her mouth and tapped it thoughtfully against an ashtray.

"What are her plans, Alucarda?"

"My master, it appears that they are kidnapping virgins for some ritual taking place deep in Mongolia on October 31."

"Halloween, the day when the line between life and death is at its thinnest and when the world's monsters are at their strongest." Walter murmured to himself.

"And that is all you know?"

"Yes."

"Then, it must be a trap. When you drink someone's blood, you are capable of accessing all of his or her memories. How come you failed to do so with Ms. Fenette?"

"It matters not, my master! When I challenge her in Mongolia, she will be crushed!"

"Very well Alucarda, I trust your word. Now, what's happening in Sicily is also being documented in the Americas and Japan. For the Americas, the incidents lead to Las Vegas, and, for Japan, the incidents seem to center around Kyushu Island."

"You believe that organizations other than the Sicilian Mafia are involved?" Seras questioned.

"Yes." Sir Integra replied, crossing her hands in front of her face.

"My master forgot to mention that the Sicilian Mafia members who were guarding the villa were all true vampires." Seras added nervously.

Sir Integra's cigar fell onto the impeccable tiled floor while Walter's mouth gaped open in shock. Slamming her hands against her desk, Integra stood up. "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE, ALUCARDA!?" The Iron Maiden screamed at her servant. The lamp on her desk fell and smashed against the floor. Walter winced.

The No-Life-Queen shrugged. "They were weak. I crushed them like ants. Even Walter would get bored fighting them."

Sighing, Sir Integra returned to her seat and pressed her palm against her forehead. "Anything else? I need details, Alucarda. Details!"

"Bah! Seras, you give them!"

"Yes, master! Well, Sir Integra, all the Sicilian Mafia members we encountered at the villa were true vampires. Furthermore, they were all equipped with military grade weaponry but also had access to Desert Eagles loaded with silver. I found vast armories in the complex with more potent silver weapons. Unfortunately, Sir Integra, they destroyed their hard drives and important papers before I could acquire any important intel."

Sir Integra grumbled unintelligibly, both hands now covering her face.

"I'll go start a fresh pot of tea, ma'am." Walter mentioned. Integra nodded through her hands.

After Walter left, Integra lit another cigar. "This is an adversary we have never seen the likes of. What do you suggest we do, Alucarda?"

"Like I said before, my master, leave this annoyance to me. I only need your orders, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Alucarda grinned, white fangs glowed.

"Well, you have them, Alucarda. Search and destroy Hellsing's enemies."

"Of course, my master. They will no longer be a threat after I slaughter them on Halloween."

"I will hold you to that, Alucarda." Sir Integra dismissed the No-Life-Queen and Ms. Victoria.

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one. Happy Easter!**


	2. Resurrection

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Updates will be coming out quicker since summer break has started.**

After Hellsing helicopters dropped them and their equipment off, the two vampires started their trudge through the grueling Mongolian landscape. It was nothing but barren unforgiving land and rolling hills, Seras observed. Besides the occasional lifeless tree, she only saw feeble patches of hardy grass. After rolling past the monotonous landscape for a while, Seras' muscles began to ache from riding the Wallachian mounts that her master had summoned. The horses' black coats and raven manes glittered underneath the afternoon sun, their glowing red eyes stared hollowly ahead. Composed of the No-Life-Queen, Ms. Victoria, and a stallion carrying the massive Harkonnen II, the caravan travelled through the vast expanse of Mongolia towards their objective.

Seras was beginning to nod off, her head slowly coming to rest on her mount's soft black coat, until a sight shook her awake. Bolting up, Seras exclaimed. "Look, master!"

The Bird of Hermes turned her sights in the direction of interest, the sun reflecting in her glasses' orange tinted lenses. With a light kick into her horse's side, Alucarda redirected the undead beast towards the ominous trail of black smoke in the distance, her servant following suit.

* * *

Looking through the heavily tinted window, CC grumbled as her armored SUV hit another bump on the 'road'. She was late, and she knew it. CC's lithe fingers toyed with the edge of her dress in irritation. Shirley's mocking voice and Kallen's scolding could already be heard.

Looking at his green-haired mistress from the shotgun seat, Gottwald hurriedly apologized. "I'm terribly sorry, Mistress CC. I should have foreseen possible air traffic. If you deem my apology insufficient, I will gladly accept any punishment for my terrible grievance against you."

"It is fine, Gottwald. Your centuries of service more than makes up for this simple mistake."

Gottwald flinched at the word 'simple'. With increased conviction, he declared, "I will not make the same mistake next time, Mistress CC."

The convoy slowly came to a stop; they have arrived. Slamming the car doors shut, Black Night's vampires quickly disembarked from their vehicles, silently greeting their comrades. Gottwald followed and opened the door for the Green Witch. He bowed as she elegantly exited her vehicle. Her gold eyes narrowed when they spotted two women sitting at a table for three. An extension from a black wall tent hid their faces under its shadow but not their figures. One wore a knee-length crimson dress with gold stiletto heels. The other was in a form-fitting navy dress shirt, collar unbuttoned which offered a generous view of her cleavage, as well as a tight black miniskirt. Deeper in the shadows, 3 figures stood behind them. Letting out a tried sigh, CC approached the table and sat down. One of the shadows moved out into the afternoon sunlight and poured the green-haired beauty a refreshingly cold cup of blood; it was Sayoko. Mouthing her thanks, CC took a sip, Gottwald positioning himself to her side. Crossing her legs, the green-haired beauty waited. The two other sitting women eyed her. They saw a powerful vampire clothed in a flirtatiously figure-hugging, strapless black mini-dress with red heels who frankly cared only about the success of the ritual. There was a genuine sense of sisterhood between the three powerful vampires, yes, but there also was a ferocious competition amongst them as well, almost bordering on actual violence.

"You're late." The mighty fine vampire in the navy dress shirt started the duel.

CC played it off with indifference. "And what of it, Kallen? My portion arrived on time, so everything is fine." Kallen's blue eyes hardened, flickering sparks preparing to ignite a blue hellfire in them.

Failing to hold in her snicker, Shirley wisely choose to pass on the day's verbal skirmish. "How was your trip?"

Ignoring it, CC answered. "Uneventful." Pausing with her cup at her lips, CC peered over at Kallen and Shirley, eyes gleaming. "It seems you two took care of an uninvited guest."

"Oh! You mean those wrecks you passed on the way here." Tapping her chin, Shirley grinned. "The Americans somehow got word of our plans. In typical American fashion, they arrived with their attack helicopters and demanded our surrender. Of course, we gave them a surprise." Shirley tipped her head towards humming SAM installations and alert black 2K22M Tunguska's hidden under camouflage nets.

"So, my men saved this whole operation." CC stated, getting one up over the two women.

Kallen hissed. She hated admitting a loss. "Yes, they did."

"And the surviving Americans?" CC set her cup down, a victorious smirk on her immaculate face.

Unfazed by the loss, Shirley answered, her head resting on an elbow, "Being taken care of."

On cue, screams erupted. Striding to the edge of the hilltop, CC looked down into the camp. Streams of blood flowed from a pile of mutilated corpses, a pile which honestly seemed more like a pudding of flesh. Beside it, vampires took turns torturing the surviving Americans. Be they from Black Night, the Sicilian Mafia, or the Yakuza, all the vampires participated in the enjoyable activity. The red, white, and blue became a pure red. The laughter, the cries of terror, and howls of pain, they mixed together, forming a sickly beautiful afternoon melody. At the thought, a large shadow passed over CC's face. Unfeeling golden eyes floated to a towering piece of machinery in the center of the camp. Searchlights illuminated its shiny ebony surface against the darkening sky as it heaved tremendous shovels of earth out of an every deepening shaft. The behemoth's groans echoed across the hollow plains.

Suddenly, the massive earthmover froze after dumping another haul into a truck, its gears pausing, its metal joints halting. Its operator frantically jumped out of the control cabin and shouted something to the men below him. Soon, the center of the camp erupted into a raucous of cheers and chants, the message spreading like wildfire, an excited commotion following suit. Rushing out of the tent's shadow, Rolo dropped to his knees at the hilltop's edge, his violet eyes wide. The last hidden figure left the tent's darkness, Lloyd Asplund, celebrating the return of his patron, eager to once again begin his dark experiments. Gottwald collapsed in emotional shock, his imposing figure shaking uncontrollably like a silent crying child.

Chairs shuffled as Shirley and Kallen came to the Green Witch's side. On her usually stoic face, CC felt a small smile grace her luscious pink lips and a tugging warmth in her frozen heart. She nor her sisters in crime needed to hear the news to know what has been found. They could feel it. Its presence rolled over the landscape and swirled around them. It whispered and called to them in a familiar dark, husky voice.

* * *

Seras gasped at the sight, the source of the black smoke. A handful of V-22 Ospreys and a few AH-64 Apaches burned on an anarchic plain strewn with debris and bodies. From the flames fueled by the annihilated assault force's leaking oil tanks, thick coal-black smoke billowed into the sky, a looming black pillar against the warm afternoon. Seras' unfazed mount followed Alucarda's through the bloody inferno, the hot flames tickling its ribs. Cupping her mouth, the young servant nearly hurled at the sight of so many disfigured corpses thrown out of their ravaged transports like used ragdolls. Wide bullets holes riddled the majority of the dead; their faces were bloody, burnt, horribly scratched, or missing altogether. On one of the mangled rotor blades, a sole head stared at the approaching vampires with wide lifeless eyes, in which the flames of hell danced. Eager flies crawled over the soldier's grimy face as fresh blood trickled from the head down the removed spinal cord before dripping into an ever-growing red puddle.

The No-Life-Queen paid the poor soul no mind. She dismounted from her house and approached a crashed Apache that was relatively intact, if one ignores the fact that the entire tail-end was missing. Raising her black riding boot, the Bird of Hermes kicked open the helicopter's hatch, which revealed its pilot who was still bound to the destroyed war machine. The pilot's neck was bent in an unnatural way, but Alucarda was more interested in his uniform. Looking over her master's shoulder, Seras spotted an interesting patch on the dead pilot's uniform.

Alucarda tore the shoulder patch off the uniform, bringing it closer to her white face. On the seemingly standard patch, a proud American eagle held arrows of silver and unraveled scrolls in its two talons. Across of the eagle's chest, printed in the center were three bold scarlet characters "A51".

"A51?" Seras whispered to herself, wondering what they meant.

"Area 51." Alucarda voiced, amused. A sudden gust whisked the patch out of the No-Life-Queen's gloved hands; her red eyes watched as the flame's tendrils caught the flying piece of cloth and burned it to a crisp. "We must be near our target."

Backtracking, the Bird of Hermes and Ms. Victoria remounted their horses and continued in the mission's direction. Unable to contain her curiosity, Seras finally spoke, "Master, what is Area 51? Isn't it a secret American facility in Southern Nevada?"

Alucarda began. "Area 51 is far more than just that facility. It is the United States' own supernatural-fighting organization. While the American public believes Area 51 to be the name for a military facility for black projects or even alien research, the facility that they are referring to is actually the training and research headquarters for the military's supernatural division, Area 51. It is one of the strongest organizations in our line of work, and, unlike the Vatican, they usually leave Hellsing be."

"They are one of the strongest, yet they were defeated to easily? Master, should we really be taking on this mission with just the two of us? Maybe we should call for backup." Seras worried.

Alucarda laughed maniacally, and Seras could have sworn the horses were too. "Backup will only slow us down, and it's too late for that." A toothy grin appeared. "They will only get in my way, and I am not in a particularly sharing mood. As was ordered by our master, the slaughter of Hellsing's enemies will be mine!"

The golden blonde vampire could only obey her master. They trekked further, until a towering piece of machinery began to peak over a hilltop. Reaching the hilltop, Seras' eyes widened in surprise. What she saw was a large, brightly-lit camp, something resembling a military compound. She barely made out figures clad in military gear and familiar men in black suits. Parked at the camp's edge, armored SUVs with mounted M134 Miniguns guarded the entrances. Despite this terrifying show of force, the looming machine that idled beside a yawning pit caught her blue eyes. Furthermore, her superhuman ears picked up cheers, chants, and chilling screams.

"Seras, set up the Harkonnen II." Grinning gleefully, Alucarda pulled out her two pistols, the black Jackal and the silver Casull. "I'm scouting ahead."

Before the little vampire could protest, the No-Life-Queen faded away. Seras' blue eyes barely could keep up with the dark shadow that rapidly stalked through the grass towards the enemy camp. Grumbling, Seras unloaded the massive weapon system off the back of the Wallachian stallion and set to work.

* * *

Shirley yawned and stretched in her chair. The sky had long become dark. The group had moved down to the center of the camp to watch the ritual begin. The gory spectacle entertained her briefly before losing its charm.

Virgins were procedurally marched towards the bottomless shaft in three lines, one from the east, one from the west, and one from the south. With their hands bound in cold iron cuffs, some cried their hearts out for mercy while others attempted to run for it before being tackled by vampires who returned them to the line. No matter what they did, they would all meet the same fate, death. After throwing the young maidens at the front of the three lines to the ground, vampires dragged them to the sinister abyss' edge. The helpless damsels would struggle and scream, but their throats would be slit, their hoarse voices giving way to silence, their youthful eyes dimming. Fresh blood poured out from their throats and into the darkness below. The darkness graciously accepted the sacrifices as it silently swallowed up the streams of blood. After draining the virgins dry of their blood, the empty corpses were tossed into bonfires, and the process repeated. With every sacrifice, the dark, husky voice seemed to grow clearer and more alluring in the three mistresses' heads. To the north of the pit stood a black iron cross. It was eerily beautiful behind the massacre taking place. However, Shirley felt a new occupant at the table. She wasn't the only one as CC and Kallen also turned their heads.

The new occupant was none other than the No-Life-Queen, Alucarda. Flicking their safeties off, Black Night's vampires trained their rifles on the unwelcomed guest. The Sicilian Mafia pulled out Desert Eagles and submachine guns, some putting on their brass knuckles. The Yakuza unsheathed their blades while brandishing their pistols.

Shirley smiled. "Ah, if it isn't the No-Life-Queen. You never told me what to call you before you threw a table at me so rudely."

Alucarda chuckled evilly. "It's Alucarda, Shirley. Just Alucarda." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of CC and Kallen. "And who might you two be?"

"I am CC, if you must know." CC's gold eyes studied the infamous Bird of Hermes, a monster whose power supposedly radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. Of course, she knew better.

"Kallen."

"Hmmm. I don't recognize either of you two, and I would if I ever saw your hideous faces before. Despite how repulsive you three are, I can barely sense your tragically pitiful auras that I guess you can call your 'power'. It seems like the fat green pig is the strongest amongst you three with the red dog coming in second. Of course, you, Shirley the orange slut, are last. Perhaps, the Three Stooges should get their fat asses out of their chairs and, at least, try to use their miniscule brains in their futile attempt at defeating me. By the way, I highly suggest that you three fight me at the same time. " Alucarda mouthed off the insults, not with fear but with joy. Leaning back in her chair, Alucarda put her boots on the table with a smirk.

The fingers on triggers were itching now. Hands gripped blade handles tighter. Gottwald and Rolo could barely restrain themselves as the Impaler verbally abused their leaders. Sayoko remained calm with a refreshing pitcher of cold blood at the ready while Lloyd examined the new specimen at the table.

Kallen frowned deeply at the insult, her eyebrows twitching in ire. In contrast, CC remained composed.

Shirley kept her beaming smile. "That was awfully cruel of you, Alucarda. You should consider your choice of words before they come back and bite you in the ass. Has your mother every taught you to think before you speak?"

The trademark smirk thinning, Alucarda turned her attention to the orange-haired vampire. Shirley gazed into the stone face of the No-Life-Queen, until her view was suddenly obscured by a gaping gun barrel. Pulling the Jackal's trigger, Alucarda blew off Shirley's face in an explosion of blood. As Shirley toppled back from her chair in a bloody shower, Kallen flew out of her chair with katana drawn, slashing at Alucarda's throat. Alucarda's head went flying off, now sporting the trademark smirk.

The weaker vampires prepared to help annihilate the No-Life-Queen but were stopped by CC. "You all will ensure that the sacrifices continue without pause. We are on a strict schedule here." An explosion is heard in the distance. "It appears Iscariot is also on its way here. Stop them." Retreating from the fight breaking out between Alucarda and Kallen, they obeyed the Witch of the West.

As the vampires retreated to carry out the Green Witch's orders, a slender hand shot up and slammed the table with a fist, creating a dent. CC observed as an outraged Shirley lifted herself off from the ground. Shirley's furious face was still bleeding, the smoking bullet hole still discernable.

"OK! That's it! That egotistical piece of shit is going to get it!" Pulling out her newly acquired firearms, one Franchi SPAS-12 and one Benelli M4 Super 90 (M1014), Shirley joined Kallen's attack on Alucarda who was howling with laughter and throwing taunts in their direction.

"You brought a knife to a gun fight!? Either you are stupid or stupidly brave!" Alucarda goaded, stepping back from another slash.

CC watched as the battle moved away. "Sayoko."

"Yes, Mistress CC?"

"A drink, please."

"Of course, Mistress CC."

* * *

Alucarda pinned down Kallen. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a prostitute." Coming down, the Jackal's barrel gently began to undo Kallen's dress shirt, the Bird of Hermes' perverted smile growing with each button snapping off.

With increased exertion, Kallen tried to free herself but to no avail. Just as the Jackal was about to break off the last button, a ferocious voice called out to the No-Life-Queen. "Hey, fucker! Heads up!"

Looking up from the vulnerable Kallen, Alucarda saw Shirley wielding two semi-auto shotguns. Shirley smirked and opened fire. The deadly wave of explosive shot and incendiary shot punched Alucarda away from Kallen who quickly jumped away.

"You okay, Kallen?" The twin shotguns' flashes illuminated her face in a scary light.

Ignoring the inquiry, Kallen's blue eyes intensely focused on Alucarda's form that was still being beaten while shadows mended her dress shirt.

"Is that all you got, Shirley!?" A single red eye tauntingly stared.

"I'm just getting started with you, Hellsing's dog."

The red eye narrowed at the insult. Dropping her shotguns onto the casing-covered earth, Shirley summoned her trident. Bringing the weapon's sharp edge to her delicate pinky finger, Shirley slightly cut it. From the cut, Shirley's flesh seemed to peel off until nothing but a stark white skeleton remained. With a flick of a boney finger, royal garbs were summoned. Now fully reformed, Alucarda watched the spectacle with interest.

With trident in her bony grasp, the skeletal Shirley slowly levitated a few meters above the ground before a weak stream of blood trickled out of her twin eye sockets. The dying stream soon became a roaring waterfall, the released blood orbiting around the skeleton.

Alucarda observed silently with anticipation, until she suddenly felt a raw tug in her body. Alucarda quickly examining herself, her own blood oozed out of her skin's pores before flying towards Shirley. Returning her attention to Shirley, Alucarda roared at the floating skeleton, whose pointer finger beckoned to the No-Life-Queen as if trying to seduce her blood. The Bird of Hermes fired the Jackal and the Casull, but wings of blood deflected the 13mm rounds as Shirley slowly approached her, the pull on Alucarda growing stronger.

Alucarda released a hearty laugh. "Yes! This is what I wanted! A true vampire battle!" She brought her hands in front of her face. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3… 2… 1…, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Shirley watched as Alucarda transformed into an entity of shadow who was wrapped in a black leather straitjacket. "Come, Shirley! Let's battle!"

The Blood Countess and the Bird of Hermes lunged at another. Cursed blood grappled with hungry shadowy hands. Tents were flattened, and men who were unfortunately in the way of the battle were crushed. Neither female vampire could gain an edge as their elements duked it out. Impenetrable walls of blood prevented Alucarda from getting close enough for hand-to-hand combat. Similar to Alucarda, Shirley struggled to get within trident distance of Alucarda without having her weapon being snatched by the shadow hands.

* * *

The No-Life-Queen growled as a spear of blood cut her white cheek. The fight was losing Alucarda's interest. How Alucarda wished Sir Integra was here to authorize Level Zero, so this tiring stagnation in their battle could end. Alucarda thought that she might just try something bold to liven up the fight.

Shirley grumbled at the boring fight. Neither she nor that disrespectful piece of shit could get one over the other. The Blood Countess planned to keep her distance and suck Alucarda dry of her blood. However, those relentlessly annoying shadow hands prevented any chance for her to concentrate on pulling the blood out of Alucarda. At the thought, Alucarda's shadows retreated from Shirley's wave of blood; now's Shirley's chance.

Just as Shirley was about to begin the blood attraction, Alucarda barreled towards her, the shadows rotating around the No-Life-Queen like a drill. "Heads up, Shirley!"

"Fuck." Shirley muttered. She desperately threw up walls of blood in the hopes of stopping and enveloping Alucarda in her cursed blood. Unfortunately for Shirley, Alucarda had caught her off-guard. The Bird of Hermes drilled through the hastily summoned barriers.

Erupting out of the last crimson barrier, Alucarda laid her wine red eyes on the white skeleton of Shirley. An arrogant smirk emerged. Distance closed, Alucarda lunged at Shirley. In a last effort to defend herself, Shirley thrusted with her black trident while commanding blood spears to skewer the arrogant Bird of Hermes.

They were in each other grasps. Alucarda's gloved hands rigidly gripped the skeleton's white skull. She looked into the skull's eye sockets that were still pouring blood. Shirley's trident came out of Alucarda's back, the center prong pricking Alucarda's floating heart. Sharp blood spears occupied any patch of free skin on Alucarda's back.

Pressing her forehead against the skull's cold one, Alucarda whispered, "Checkmate." Alucarda's claws dug into Shirley's skull while applying a tremendous amount of crushing pressure. The swirling blood around Shirley suddenly rushed back into the her eye sockets as Shirley let out an ear-piercing scream that made blood run cold and bones shake. While watching Shirley writhe in agony, Alucarda's pupils grew smaller as the madness consumed her, the bloodlust unquenchable.

Cracks crawled and soon covered Shirley's skull, until a final crack caused the skull to shatter, an explosion of blood pushing Alucarda away. Returning to her original form, Alucarda cackled at the exhilarating experience. At the epicenter of the blood explosion, orange hair pressed flat against her slender form, Shirley painfully pushed her upper body off the ground, putting all her weight on weak arms. Her head bleed profusely, covering her face in a thick layer of red. Despite all the pain she felt from having her Blood Countess form's skull shattered, Shirley remained furious.

Raising her trusted Jackal, Alucarda kindly asked, "Any last words, Shirley?"

Refusing to satisfy the Bird of Hermes, the orange head spat a wade of blood at her.

Smile widening, Alucarda prepared to pull the trigger, until a forgotten presence made itself known. "Right, behind you." The flash of a katana followed, and Alucarda's head fell to the ground.

Unfortunately, even without her head, Alucarda fired her pistols, a 13mm bullet cutting off each limb of the assailant. "I think not." Kallen tumbled into the bloody soil, coming to a stop beside the impaired Shirley.

"So much for a rescue." Shirley scornfully muttered through clenched teeth.

"Not helping." Kallen curtly retorted as her limbs grew back at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Alucarda leisurely advanced towards the downed vampires with a twisted smile, destruction surrounded the concluded battle. "What shall I do with you two? I got a real kick out of the battle, but you two were still not enough." The Bird of Hermes paused thoughtfully, gazing at Kallen and Shirley with sparkling red eyes. "Perhaps, being familiars will be fitting positions for dogs such as yourselves." Shirley growled, directing a murderous glare at the victorious vampire.

Chuckling, Alucarda slowly reached for Shirley. Unexpectedly, she paused. A powerful aura crawled all over her back, its inhuman apathy draining the color out of anything and everything. Barely pulling the Jackal and the Casull out in time, Alucarda turned, crossing her guns to block the blow. The guns stopped the shaft of a thick black lance from crushing their master, the ground cracked underneath Alucarda. Looking over the entangled weapons, Alucarda perceived brilliantly cold gold eyes staring down at her in a haughty manner.

"So, you finally decided to join in the party? Tired of watching me crush your girlfriends?"

Sparks flew as the guns continued to hold the lance back. CC spoke listlessly, "No. I just require your assistance at the moment."

Seizing the opportunity, Kallen and Shirley made their escape. The crater underneath Alucarda deepened, the rock groaning from the ever mounting pressure. "Assistance!? For what? Ending your miserable existence? That is something I will gladly assist with!"

"As much as I would like to answer your pointless questions, I think it would be much better to show you. We are on a tight schedule, so be a good little girl and submit."

"Submit? Me!? The great Alucarda!? Me, Vladimira Adracula, the No-Life-Queen!? You must be joking! I only submit myself to my master, Sir Integra! No one else!" Alucarda staunchly declared through a feral grin.

"I see, so I must discipline you. Very well." The force on Alucarda's guns lifted as CC retreated. Alucarda's eyes travelled down from the tip of CC's lance to its butt. "This might tickle a little No-Life-Queen, so prepare yourself."

Bringing the weapon up to her luscious pink lips, CC softly sighed, a chilling breath caressing the lance's surface. Quickly, the lance's black surface dissipated like a thick layer of clouds, golden beams of light shining through the breaks. Soon, the weapon's true form was revealed. Biting her lower lip, Alucarda felt her insides twist; she was sickened at what she saw. The gold lance reeked of blood and miracle.

"The Lance of Longinus? You intend to use that scrape of miracle to defeat me?" Alucarda questioned with disgust.

"Defeat? Oh, no. No no no. Alucarda, you misunderstand." The Green Witch gave her lance, the Lance of Longinus, an experimental twirl.

"How can you wield it? The mere touch of that piece of holiness should burn your flesh."

"So many questions. So little time. Like I said before No-Life-Queen, it will only tickle." CC stated stoically. Holding her tongue, Alucarda readied her pistols, their sights trained on the lime beauty's head.

In the blink of an eye, CC vanished and reappeared behind Alucarda.

Unable to comprehend the green-haired vampire's speed, Alucarda helplessly watched the Lance of Longinus pierce her back and exit through her chest. Falling out of her gloved hands, the Jackal and the Casull clattered on the ground. It burned, oh how it burned, a pure feeling worse than any form of torture, its holiness piercing Alucarda to the core. The Bird of Hermes coughed blood, the red liquid drenching the earth. Her pained eyes weakly rolled towards the feeling of hot breaths in the crook her exposed neck.

CC breathed in Alucarda's scent while giving her lance a playful twist, sending Alucarda into another bout of agony. The ebony vampire's breaths short and shallow, CC whispered sensually, "You smell delicious, No-Life-Queen. It will serve our purposes flawlessly."

Withdrawing from the crook of Alucarda's neck, CC pulled out the Lance of Longinus. Gasping, Alucarda staggered forward a few steps, clutching the bleeding hole in her chest, until everything went black.

* * *

Seras was in shock. She had watched the entire battle through her binoculars, and never in her life did she expect her beloved master to be defeated so easily. Gazing through the magnifying tool, she watched her master get dragged by black soldiers towards a black cross. Pulling her radio out of her pocket, Seras prepared to call Sir Integra, but the feeling of a cold bayonet running along her neck stopped her.

Recognizing the spikey gold hair and zealous blue eyes, Seras gulped. "Father Anderson." Behind the Judas Priest were Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi.

"Nice seeing you here, vampire. Any last words?" The Scottish vampire purifier asked.

Sweating nervously, Seras robotically held up her binoculars and pointed her chin towards the camp. Heinkel snatched it out of Seras' hand and surveyed the camp. Her mouth hit the ground, her cigarette falling out of her mouth.

"Oh my GOD! Father Anderson, you need to see zis!" Heinkel handed the binoculars to Anderson who left Seras to Yumiko.

"Don't take God's name in vain!" Anderson tersely ordered, taking the binoculars. Raising it up towards the camp, Anderson yelled, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! Alucarda has been captured for the ritual! They were fishing for big fish weren't they, and to think they succeeded."

"We have to save my master, Father Anderson!" Seras desperately cried out.

"Be quiet, vampire! Why should we help you unholy filth!?" Yumiko fiercely asked.

"We just might have to." Anderson grimly said as he slowly lowered the binoculars.

"What!?" Both Heinkel and Yumiko shouted in shock.

"Thank you, Father Anderson!"

"I'm not doing it for your sake vampire. I'm doing it for the safety of the Vatican. If their ritual succeeds, then-"

A deafening sound like a piercing sigh soon shook the ground.

Turning back towards the camp, Anderson said, "We're too late."

* * *

CC silently watched as Alucarda, who has been stripped of her scarlet frock coat and vest as well as her cravat, was clamped to the black iron cross with silver bracelets for each limb and matching silver collar for the neck.

"You are sure she cannot escape from the bindings?" CC questioned.

"I am sure!" A still seething Shirley answered, a bit too forcefully. "There is no way she can escape the bindings! They were crafted from Judas' Thirty Pieces of Silver for God's sake!"

Kallen mouthed her agreement.

"Well, we will discuss your disappointing performance against the No-Life-Queen at a later time, Shirley." CC declared. Shirley muttered curses underneath her breath.

Looking up at the night sky, CC's eyes traced the full moon's circular form till dark clouds hid it. "It is time."

At this moment, Alucarda awoke, the wound in her chest fully healed. Bound to a black iron cross, Alucarda saw a deep pit filled to the brim with fresh virgin blood in front of her. The smell of burnt human flesh drifted underneath her nose. Around her, a sea of red eyes hungrily traced the curves of Alucarda's shapely figure while anticipating the beginning of the ritual. Finally, Alucarda's brilliant eyes fell upon three familiar adversaries. With a wooden case cradled in her arms, CC stepped forward and gracefully ascended the steps that led up to a platform at Alucarda's level. The Bird of Hermes tugged against her silver bindings in an effort to escape, but she felt weak, powerless, something she hasn't felt in a long, long time.

CC finally stopped in front the restrained Alucarda who scrunched her swirling red eyes in anger. Smiling softly, CC slid the cover of the wooden case off. Peering into the case, Alucarda saw an ornate dagger lacking a crossguard resting against a plush red pillow. The beautiful dagger's pointed blade was a black that sucked the light out of the air whereas its handle was crafted in the shape of an exquisite, almost life-life crane whose ruby eyes examined Alucarda.

Taking hold of the stunning blade, CC brought its sharp tip close to Alucarda's neck. Alucarda arched her neck, trying to stay as far as away, but it was pointless. Soon, Alucarda quietly stared into the intense gold eyes of CC while the dagger threatened to pierce her throat.

"It will only tickle." CC repeated softly, a small smile growing on her immaculate face.

"Last time you said that, you stabbed me with a holy relic, and it did not tickle." Alucarda growled, slightly shivering at the feeling of the dagger poking her Adam's apple.

Lifting up Alucarda's chin, CC's sadistic face met Alucarda's almost frightened one. The overpowering gold eyes exposed the No-Life-Queen, shining a scrutinizing light on every crevice that Alucarda tried to hide herself under. She truly felt small before the Green Witch.

"This time, it will only tickle, Alucarda. I promise." CC uttered.

Alucarda gulped, feeling the tip press harder against her throat, and bit her lower lip. She felt a tickle, a thin cut around her neck. Alucarda looked down at the dagger, a thin stream of blood followed a long depression running down the dagger. CC released the weapon and went down the steps, Alucarda's eyes following her receding form. Her attention returned to the opulent dagger that was defying gravity; the slim red stream continued to flow down the blade. Eventually, it coated the meticulously crafted gold handle and something occurred.

The gold crane that formed the handle stretched its wings, springing to life. Along with the sea of red eyes, Alucarda watched mesmerized as it shook excess blood off its metallic feathers. It then proceeded to open its beak, collecting the No-Life-Queen's blood from the still flowing stream. Once finished, with a flap of its delicate wings, it took off into the cold night sky. Eyes barely made out of the gold bird as it climbed, the moon materializing from the blanket of ominous clouds. Against the bright shining moon, the crane's figure formed a familiar crane symbol, it then descended, diving into the pool of blood.

As the ripples from the impact settled, the pool began to swirl, until a whirlpool of red formed. As it swirled, it lowered deeper into the pit, until only the sound of sloshing blood could be heard. Just as suddenly as it started, the whirlpool's symphony of blood ceased. Silence ensured, but a deafening sound like an exhale ended it.

From the cross, Alucarda heard the groans of the earth. Snapping like the sinews of muscle breaking echoed out of the bloody drained pit until a heavy silver coffin emerged out of the darkness, the gold crane sitting on it. Wrapped around the ancient sarcophagus, gold wines refused to let the artifact go. Everyone's eyes followed the coffin's ascension, gold vines still trying to return it to the earth's depths. Straining, Alucarda discerned what seemed to be black spots developing on the coffin's unblemished silver surface. The black spots spread around the sarcophagus like a foul disease. Shortly after, the raven disease infected the entirety of the silver coffin. Like a dying child, the coffin cracked and cried before inevitably meeting its demise. The shattering of the holy confinement rolled over the land, revealing a tall disgusting corpse.

Around Alucarda, everyone got onto a knee and bowed their heads except CC, Kallen, and Shirley. They gazed at the rotting body with anticipation, the voice in their heads replaced by the life-like breathes coming from the carcass. To Alucarda, she felt an intoxicating aura of pure evil emitting from the body.

The gold vines quickly latched onto the carcass, desperately straining to return the unholy relic to its rightful place in the earth. However, the ungodly cadaver continued its ascension. Empty eye sockets stared up at the full moon, the dry rotting flesh threatening to fall off. The decaying body had its hands fixed together by a nail and a nail through each foot. A nail was also driven into its forehead, cracking open the skull. Ignoring the dry putrid scent, Alucarda smelled miracle and blood from the nails. Who was that? A being sealed by a silver coffin and all four of Helena's Nails.

The gold crane perched itself on the unholy corpse's head, its talons digging lightly into the skull. The crane opening its beak, Alucarda's blood, which glistened under the moonlight, drippled into the cadaver's agape mouth. The bird quickly took off as the rotten body began to convulse and shake. Suddenly, the holy nails piercing its limbs shot out, most of the gold vines growing a sickly black before snapping though some maintained their holy gold hue. The decaying flesh then sloughed off and evaporated into dust. The stark white skeleton grabbed onto last Helena's Nail in its skull with its recently freed hands. With a howl, it pulled the remaining holy relic out, and the remaining gold vines died, leaving the skeleton free of its restraints.

The crane cried out in excitement as it began to fly around the skeleton at an incredible speed. The bird seemed to multiply, until an almost impenetrable gold sphere encircled the skeleton.

Alucarda caught faint glimpses of what was happening in the sphere. Out of nothingness, grand strands of muscle sprang out, wrapping the evolving individual. Skin of aristocratic complexion grew over the white bone. The hollow smile morphed into a vivid smirk, an alluring smirk exuding rich confidence. The smooth edges of the skull became a sharp, well-defined chin. A mass of messy yet stylishly charming ebony black hair grew. Over the lean but muscular physique, shadows clothed the entity in impressive garbs.

A free flowing ebony overcoat rested upon confident shoulders, the arm sleeves fluttering in the breeze. A rather tall collar hooded the face underneath a mysterious veil of shadows. Out of the darkness, golden cords knotted together the front of a black uniform. More gold slithered up and down the clothing, forming intricate patterns and designs. Fine silky pants ended with gleaming dress shoes. Finally, a gold aiguillette fastened the regal overcoat, completing the transformation.

All was silent as the restored being looked up at the full moon. Reaching up to the moon with his right hand, he took a deep breath of the chilly air. He pulled his hand down, clasping it in a fist. Alucarda saw glowing royal violet eyes bore into her.

Then, he spoke. "This smell! This taste! My senses tell me that a new world is upon us! I will bring upon this new world for my name is Lelouch vi Bri-"

A 30mm bullet cut off the restored vampire as the projectile caused his head to explode. The headless figure staggered in the air but remained floating. Everyone turned towards a hilltop alight with gunfire. CC barely made out a few figures charge down the hill towards the camp.

CC gritted her teeth as gunfire rained upon her men. "Intercept them NOW!" Coming out their stupor and shock, the vampires moved to obey the Green Witch.

The blood and biological matter reforming his head, the vampire recovered his stance and proclaimed. "For my name is LELOUCH VI BRITTANIA!"

Gunfire and explosions answered him.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Father Anderson?" Seras Victoria asked over her radio. Her voice and body shook as she held down the Harkonnen II's trigger. The destructive armament coughed out smoking shells, daring to set the hill on fire.

Father Anderson ran down the hill with his fellow Iscariot members, blocking incoming bullets with his silver bayonets. "We have no choice, vampire. We cannot escape until their radio jammer is down."

Recalling how radio static greeted her pleas for support when she saw the resurrection, Seras hesitantly said, "Alright. Good luck, Father Anderson."

Silence answered her.

* * *

Blood trailed down Alucarda's neck. The blade had clattered onto the platform's floor in a bloody pool. Glancing at her bound hands, she struggled against her silver restraints, but she remained powerless and fixed to the black iron cross. However, feeling a dark presence sweep over her, she turned her head and came face to face with two overpowering pools of violet. It was Lelouch vi Britannia with an irritating gentle smile.

"Wh-what do you want?" Alucarda spat out with as much willpower as possible. She felt the resurrected being's dark power. It angered her that she felt weak before Lelouch. However, his power exuded confidence, charm, and lots of death, which intoxicated her. The smell of death was strong on Lelouch, and it seemed to promise more death to come.

Smiling at the beauty before him, Lelouch gave a small bow. "Why to thank the enchanting vampire whose blood ultimately released me from my prison."

"It would be nice if I was free as well!" Alucarda weakly snarled at the handsome vampire before her.

Looking up from his bow, he gasped upon seeing your neck. Rushing up to her, Lelouch said, "Oh! You're hurt." Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "Let me fix that for you."

She recoiled. "Wha- Ah!"

Alucarda shivered as she felt the ministrations of Lelouch's tongue upon her neck. She moaned from the pure pleasure she was experiencing. She felt her energy seep out of her while heat pooled into the area between her legs. Breathing haggardly, she gasped when Lelouch's tongue left her neck, which was now fully healed, her fair complexion restored to their original grandeur. She collapsed in her silver bindings. Through her heavily lidded eyes, Alucarda barely managed to look up at Lelouch's satisfied face. She shuddered when he licked his lips.

Lifting up her chin, Lelouch gazed into the hooded red eyes of Alucarda. "You are delectable, my dear. It makes me almost want to keep you, but I recall you wanting to be free."

Lelouch took his free hand and put his pointer finger on the silver collar. Weakly glancing at her hands, she saw the same black sickness contaminate the holy Judas' Thirty Pieces of Silver. The black silver disintegrated into the cool Mongolian air. Alucarda fell on her knees, her ebony locks pooling around her. Reaching to her neck, Alucarda felt cold metal in her grasp. She looked up at Lelouch.

Noticing her inquiry, he chose to indulge her. "Something to remember me by. Now, off you go. I have a feeling we will meet again soon."

Expression hardening, Alucarda said nothing as she dissolved into shadow.

* * *

Father Anderson smashed the radio jammer with his fist. "Heinkel! Yumiko! We're leaving!" When he heard no acknowledgement of his order, the vampire slayer rushed out of the burning communications tent. Lelouch vi Britannia smirked at him. Behind him were a wall of rifles as well as CC, Kallen, and Shirley. Sprawled before the vampires were the battered forms of Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi.

Spreading his arms, Lelouch exclaimed. "Saint Guillotine! The Angel's Dust! The Judas Priest! Father Anderson! I have heard so much about you."

The vampire slayer raised his bayonets, prepared to die for the Vatican.

"Oh, there is no need for that Father Anderson. I am not here to kill you."

"Then, what do you want, vampire?" Father Anderson asked cautiously.

"I want you to deliver a message to the Pope. Tell him that Lelouch vi Brittania is back. The Vatican will fall and there is nothing that he can do to stop me." Lelouch gained a dark gleaming look in his eyes as they flashed red. "Take your subordinates and go!"

Slowly lowering his bayonets, Father Anderson took an unconscious subordinate under each arm. "This isn't over vampire."

The sea of vampires parted, allowing the priest to leave. Red eyes carefully watched for any sign of aggression, searching for an excuse to kill the infamous vampire slayer. Lelouch eyed the priest until he disappeared over the crest of a hill. "You are right, Father Anderson. This is just the beginning."

* * *

Seras nervously examined her hands. She clenched and unclenched her palms, her muscles aching from continuously firing the Harkonnen II. Encountering some fierce winds, their helicopter shook. Seated across from the young vampire was her master, Alucarda, who stared at the helicopter's floor, the servant unable to distinguish any feeling from the No-Life-Queen. Alucarda seemed lost in thought.

Seras felt none of the confidence that her master usually exuded. Frankly, it made her nervous. Her master never lost that trademark smirk for an extended period of time, but it seemed that now she has. Furthermore, a strange black collar was around her master's beautiful neck, but Seras said nothing, scared of agitating her brooding master. Seras was snapped out of her thoughts when her radio came to life.

" _Seras! Come in, Seras!_ " A familiar authoritative voice shouted.

"Sir Integra!" Seras heard a sigh of relief.

" _Are you all right? We haven't heard from you for hours until you called for extraction! What happened!?_ "

"A lot, Sir Integra. A lot has happened." Seras whispered, almost fearful of describing what she had witnessed.

" _Hand the radio to Alucarda. I must know what happened._ " Sir Integra commanded.

"But-"

" _But what, Seras?_ " Sir Integra impatiently hissed.

"No-nothing, Sir Integra. My apologies." Seras stammered.

Seras hesitantly leaned over to her silent master. "It's Sir Integra." She whispered simply.

Alucarda gave the radio a cold stare before reaching for it. Delicately taking it from Seras' grasp, Alucarda put the radio up to her ear. "I am here, my master."

The radio remained silent for a while longer until Sir Integra gently asked, " _What happened, Alucarda?_ "

Falling from her ear side, her hand collapsed onto the seat, the radio rolling out of her palm. Seras winced as the radio grew louder as Alucarda stared out the window at the passing unforgiving landscape. Eventually, everything become silent besides the rhythmic beat of helicopter blades. Seras watched her master in worry.

 **A/N: I am not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I feed upon reviews. Private messages are also welcomed. Anyways, I wish everyone a great summer.**


	3. Burn

**A/N: The story's rating has been changed to M. Enjoy this monster of a chapter at almost 13,000 words.**

City lights shined brighter than the dazzling stars against the horizon. However, one celestial body shined brighter than all the others, the Moon. In the mind of CC and a many a vampire, soon, this wretched world will twinkle with even greater luster than the stars as it burned to cinder. From its ashes, a new world will be born. Well… That was the plan, a plan yet to be put into motion, but it will be as soon as CC meets with Lelouch.

CC stopped in front her office, which Lelouch was currently occupying. Two members of her personal bodyguard nervously nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Her hands reached up to knock, but her delicate knuckles came to a halt, a few millimeters from the hard wood surface.

Pulling her hand back, CC quickly checked her clothing, ensuring that everything was in order. Her sleeveless Black Night uniform clung to her rosy skin. While a high collar protected her neck, close to the uniform's end, it split off into four long pieces of cloth, nearly touching the floor. The interior side of the strips were a deep scarlet. The strips of cloth only displayed her stunning legs while a deep red sash accentuated her sharp hips. The clothing whispered to the bewitched that the green beauty could be seen and admired but never ever touched. Furthermore, similar to Lelouch's uniform, CC's sported gold trimming. The only thing warming her smooth legs were knee high, high heel white boots with gold trimming. The provocative footwear only melted any admirers even more, reducing to them to incoherent pools of idiots. Even then, the most fascinating part of CC's uniform was the Black Night symbol. Though it boasted CC's well-endowed chest since it ran directly across it, the crane seemed to glow with an unearthly thirst. It was greedy, unsatisfied, yet it wasn't willing to indiscriminately devour. After all, it was difficult to please an alluring mature vampire.

What did CC hope to find in Lelouch? For the satisfaction of her desires? Death? Or, dare she say, love? A thud resounding from her office snapped her out of her thoughts. Twisting the polished knobs, she flung the heavy doors open. CC's initial urgency was replaced with collected chilling anger.

Familiar gleaming amethyst eyes turned to her, meeting CC's challenging gold ones head on. All over the floor were documents, hastily thrown off CC's large desk… Or were blown away by a person being thrown onto said desk. CC's calculating eyes ran over the recently resurrected vampire's body. Lelouch was quite disheveled, the top buttons of his black dress shirt undone, his clothing wrinkled by sudden movement. Currently, Lelouch was semi-on CC's desk. Beneath him was the lieutenant of CC's personal bodyguard who was on CC's desk face up. Lelouch's hands were slammed on both sides of her head while he had one bent knee in between her legs, essentially encaging her. The moonlight offered ethereal curtains but were unable to hide anything before CC's blistering gaze

The lieutenant wore a uniform similar to CC's. But, unlike CC, the lieutenant's collar was undone, which offered observers a view of her white neck and collarbone. It didn't help that the lieutenant's face was flush. Returning her attention to Lelouch, the Green Witch mentally twitched with anger at the sight of his all-knowing smirk.

"Get out." CC ordered. Lelouch slowly got off the desk, casually stepping to the side, his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile, her lieutenant hastily got off the desk, buttoned up her uniform, and ran out of the office, fearing for her life. For CC, the only indication of her lieutenant's departure was a gust of air generated by her fleeing form. Lelouch and CC's eyes remained fixed on another, neither daring to look away. They held each other's gaze as CC slowly closed the doors behind her with a click while Lelouch sat in her leather chair.

The full moon peeked through the office's large paned windows, its moonlight illuminating the dark room. CC slowly trekked across the room towards Lelouch who leaned back in her chair, still tousled from the incident before, his feet on the desk.

Putting her hands on the desk, CC leaned over, her shadow over Lelouch. "What do you think were you doing?"

The serious inquiry barely raised Lelouch's attention. "Oh… That…" Lelouch began. Putting his elbows on the chair's armrests, he rested his head on his intertwined hands. "I was thirsty, and you so kindly put a ravishing woman in the same room as I. How could I not pounce? I was buried under hundreds of feet of earth, locked away by holy relics, for centuries. So, of course, I was hungry for blood and, perhaps, the sensual touch of a woman."

CC watched his smirk as his lips moved. They curiously had a hypnotizing effect on her. The female vampire frankly ignored the majority of what Lelouch was saying, the words dissipating into the air, her mind replaying the image of Lelouch on top of her subordinate before her. Her knuckles resting on the cool wooden surface whitened.

Lelouch continued. "It's okay, CC. Your subordinate wasn't really my taste anyway. I prefer rather fierce women. The chase just makes the outcome sweeter." Then his voice became low and raspy. "And congratulations, you fit the bill. No need to be jealous, CC."

Jealous? The word caused her to pause. How can she, CC, be jealous? Anything she desired she would inevitably get. Her gold eyes narrowed. Lelouch's expression told her that he was baiting her. CC decided to bite as to amuse the male vampire before thoroughly punishing him for his boldness. "Why would I be jealous?" She asked innocently.

"Dodging the question with another question are we?" Lelouch interrupted.

"Let me finish, idiot." CC slowly traced the edge of her desk with her hand as she walked around it. She slowly circled around her quarry. "I would not be so weak as to give into jealously. If I really wanted you, I would have gotten you already."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, surprised that CC thought so lowly of him as to believe him to be easy pickings. CC slightly smiled at the sight before continuing.

"Furthermore, you aren't irresistible. I have seen mortals better looking than you, and they could not resist me. Like those weak-willed mortals, you too desire me."

Lelouch scowled, his amethyst eyes visibly darkening into a deep purple. He never thought himself as weak-willed. He had followed through countless of wars and pulled victories out of the seemingly inevitable grasps of defeat. Those were testaments of his indominatable will, yet here a highly intelligent woman associated him with weak-willed mortals. Amusement rose in CC's voice at the sight of Lelouch.

Finally around the desk, turning the chair, CC leaned down. Her hands came to a soft rest on top of Lelouch's, their faces millimeters apart, predatory eyes locked. "Therefore, you are nothing to me, Lelouch. You can't even be considered a conquest, boy."

Lelouch was gob smacked. No one had talked to him that way in such a long time. It was… refreshing. He would show her that he was no boy nor a weak-willed mortal. Snarling, he leaped at CC, hands going for her throat, but he was promptly stopped. The Lance of Longinus pierced his heart. Lelouch looked up at CC in shock before slumping, the heat leaving an already cold monster

"Pathetic." CC whispered. The body remained unmoving. She threw her holy weapon at the chair, which nailed the dead Lelouch to it, blood dripping from his mouth. Pacing around the desk again, CC stopped before it, completely unamused and displeased. She brooded, tone low and distant. "This is what you give me? All this work and this is what I get? All those nights we talked, I thought you were the one who would end my misery, but, instead, I get the biggest disappointment in my life. You were waste of time. You are weak." CC's eyes observed the still corpse, the moonlight tracing the flow of fresh blood before hissing out. "Well? Say something bastard!"

Suddenly, a hand clasped around her throat while another hand came to rest on her right thigh, a solid body pressed against her back, pushing her against her own desk. She felt hard muscles and a hot breath on her right ear. Looking past her shoulder, CC met blazing amethyst pools. The hand roughly returned her gaze forward. CC watched as Lelouch's corpse burst into a swarm of bats, the Lance of Longinus clattering to the floor. However, the unmistakable patch of blood remained.

"Wasted, eh?" The voice whispered. "You wound me, CC. You know those were the best nights of your life."

Quickly hardening her face, CC returned to apathy. "That is what you tell yourself, Lelouch."

"Hmmm." Lelouch breathed in CC's scent, a rare sweet smell. "You thought you killed me indefinitely, but not even a holy relic put me in the ground permanently. Not anymore. You only took one of my many lives, my little witch."

CC maintained her composure as Lelouch lightly nibbled on her right ear. "Assuming that you already own me… if I'm your little witch, what does that make you?"

"Your warlock." Lelouch quickly breathed out.

CC sighed and rolled her eyes. "How romantic. So now what? Are you going to let me go or are you going to take advantage of me in this vulnerable state?"

Lelouch paused. "Do you want me to?"

CC deliberately paused in thought before shyly muttering. "Yes."

Though surprised, Lelouch moved to 'take advantage' of CC. A crack was heard as the green-haired beauty roughly elbowed Lelouch in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. She then agilely pulled him over her shoulder and gracefully slammed the stunned Lelouch onto the floor. Their eyes met, and CC ordered, "Love me."

Lelouch gaped as a red crane symbol reminiscent of the Black Night's logo appeared in CC's eyes. The glowing symbol seemed to lunge out at him, worming itself deep into his brain. He saw images of CC taking hold of every fiber of his being. He felt warm, drunk, entranced… in love. Love? Love CC? Love CC!

The green-haired beauty released a dazed Lelouch, his arm softly thumping against the rug, the glowing red crane symbol now in his eyes. It was her victory. Soon, Lelouch would be on his knees worshipping her like a goddess. Of course, it was just to teach him a lesson, but who wouldn't want to see Lelouch in such an embarrassing state?

Instead, something unexpected happened. CC soon found herself locked between a muscular body and her desk again. Hands on her throat and right thigh once more.

CC gasped out in surprise. Turning back, she saw the red crane symbol in his eyes. He should be under her control, so how?

"Unbutton your top buttons." Lelouch ordered.

CC's gold glazed over, and she obeyed. CC's elegant hands came up and sensuously undid her top buttons, revealing a luscious neck, her porcelain skin reflecting the moonlight. Once the task was complete, Lelouch amorously peppered the area with soft kisses as CC regained control of her body.

Shaking herself out of her bewilderment, CC slowly said, "You have Geass, too?" She shivered as another kiss touched her skin.

"Yes."

"You never told me."

"I didn't know if there were others like me, so I kept quiet. Now. Let's move onto something more pressing." Lelouch turned CC's head to the left, exposing the crook of her neck to him. She flinched when she felt his fangs threatened to break her flawless skin. "Am I still a boy, witch?"

"N-no." CC managed to breathe out, struggling to withhold her moans.

"Am I a weak-willed mortal?" Lelouch questioned as his right hand caressed her inner thigh, his fingers trailing up in a painfully slow way. He tightened her grip on her as she struggled to escape his grasps.

CC bit the bottom of her lip, now trying desperately to hold in her moans. She wasn't yet willing to permit Lelouch the honor of hearing her in such a lewd way. "N-n-no." She managed to gasp out. Then, it all stopped. Falling forward, CC panted, trying to compose herself. Her arms shakily supported her. Her electrified nerves were calmed by the cool surface of her desk, a physical plane to anchor herself to. Meanwhile, her mind was still swirling. So many questions, so many uncertainties, so many long unanswered desires.

Still positioned behind her, Lelouch allowed her to catch her breath before leaning forward himself. CC froze when she felt his hot breaths.

Lelouch seductively asked his witch, his voice painfully slow and provocatively low. "May I drink your blood, CC?"

CC's heartbeat sped up. To voluntarily to give up her blood to Lelouch held more meaning than just a simple act of generosity. It meant she was giving him everything. Finally, collected, CC pushed herself up; Lelouch stepped back, granting her space. The Witch propped herself onto her desk, the desk creaked. Lelouch's eyes eyed her movements like a caged predator. His penetrating gaze grew more intense as CC slowly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons before stopping at the uniform's front zipper.

Growing impatient, Lelouch slowly began to approach CC but was stopped by an outstretched heel that pressed against his chest. Slowing backing off, Lelouch let out a low growl as CC smirked, pleased that she can return the teasing. Burning amethyst orbs keenly watched CC slowly pull the zipper down. Lelouch's eyes grew increasing feral as more and more cleavage was exposed. Then, CC stopped, the uniform slipping past her delicate shoulders. Using her right arm, she hid her faultless breasts from the starved Lelouch.

Unable to wait any longer, Lelouch immediately advanced forward again, but CC's outstretched leg yet again stopped him. He looked up at her expectantly; a small serene smile graced her features.

"Take off your clothes." CC softly ordered.

"Are you fucking serious, right now?" Lelouch muttered underneath his breathe as he stepped back, clearly frustrated by CC's game. The semi-undressed beauty quietly nodded.

The impatient monster cursed beneath his breath as he began to unbutton his black dress shirt, ferocity mounting as time passed. As she discarded her boots, CC admired Lelouch's fit body, her eyes tracing the movement of light and darkness as more and more of his skin was exposed. Once the black dress shirt came off, it was time for CC to claim a small victory before Lelouch claimed her. Closing the distance, CC jumped Lelouch, fangs bared.

Unable to react in time, Lelouch mumbled a 'what' before hitting the rug. Groaning, Lelouch found CC straddling him, her soft hands on his chest, her uniform pooling around her. CC's long green locks conveniently prevented Lelouch from glimpsing her breasts, which irritated him further. Meanwhile, the moonlight illuminated CC in all the right places, the alluring vampire glowing in an otherworldly light. However, two golden pools shined the brightest. They offered a window into CC's deepest desires, and they were telling Lelouch that she was hungry, hungry for him.

"Oh, don't you dare-" Lelouch started, but it was too late. Fangs elongating, his witch licked her lips, thanked whatever god there was for the meal, and bit Lelouch. Wincing at the feeling, Lelouch let out a low animalistic snarl as CC drank in deeply. The blood leaving him, Lelouch felt lightheaded, his arms sprawled out. The subdued vampire barely felt his blood trickle down his chest in warm rivulets. He only briefly saw CC through his blurry eyes. He made out her beautiful green hair. Her rising and falling chest kept in pace with her short pants for dear air. He discerned her smoldering eyes, burning with hot desire blood red with the glowing Geass symbol staring back at him. The faint-headed vampire noticed what was most likely his blood escape her mouth. As the red liquid trickled out, it traced CC's luscious pink lips while a few drops dripped onto his muscled chest. Lelouch's royal violet eyes tracked the blood's journey down. It ran down her long neck, over her Adam's apple. It continued downwards and in between her full perky breasts. And it journeyed further down.

Lelouch's blurry eyes returned to CC's face, her ravenous eyes sending him a message: she wasn't done. Her bloody fangs flashed in his sight before exhaustion took over. Through his internal darkness, he felt her fervent passion warming his cold body. It set his skin on fire while her travelling fingers seared his heart.

When he returned to his senses, he felt a thin layer of sweat on his skin. Two gold pools stared at him or rather through him, lost in a world of ecstasy. CC's breaths were ragged and fast as she ran her hands up her body, feeling her own beautiful body. Her hands then descended, snaking down, Lelouch entranced. One delicate hand began to slide through the folds of her undone uniform, CC's fingers searching for her burning core. Snapping up, Lelouch grabbed hold of the hand, the monster ignited.

Faces millimeters apart, Lelouch hissed to his witch. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

CC offered no reply, only short breathes. Carnal desires had taken over her, her golden eyes glazed over. Her unfocused eyes revealed a consciousness overwhelmed by flesh. She impatiently moved to snap at him with her fangs but came short, Lelouch's hands keeping her at a distance.

Unable to further restrain his own desires, Lelouch finally claimed CC as he plunged his fangs into her lovely neck. CC's erratic movements momentarily stopped as she twitched at the bliss coursing through her, her moan warming the cool air, her mind reaching airy heights never thought possible. The pleasure shot like a lightning bolt through her, an uncontrollable storm raging in her mind, the electricity exciting her every fiber. Her arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, closing the distance between the two aroused monsters of the night. Now firmly pressed against Lelouch's hot body, CC felt heat flow through her body before it gathered in the area between her legs, which begged to be touched.

Lelouch drank more and more like he was drinking for the first time in centuries. Oh wait, that's true. Wilder, his eyes turned into Geass, his large hands feeling every inch of CC's pearl white skin.

"Lelouch." CC managed to moan out.

Lelouch tightened his grip on her. Through the pleasure of drinking CC's precious blood, Lelouch felt a wet spot pooling around his crotch region. Lelouch mentally grinned, pleased that he could elicit such a powerful reaction out of his witch, and moved to please his aroused CC. CC quivered when she felt his hand snaking down into the folds of her wrinkled uniform, his touch leaving behind a warm tingling. Then, his fingers brushed against her burning womanhood, and she quivered from the thrilling jolt it sent through her. Hearing her hotter moans, Lelouch ferociously plunged two long fingers inside of her wet core, his digits driving deep and hard.

Recoiling from the stirring sensation, CC raked her sharp nails up his hard muscular back, leaving behind bleeding scratches. Lelouch hissed at the slight pain and added a third finger to the wet mix. As they massaged her inner walls, CC screamed his name, her slender fingers running through his raven locks.

CC was going blind. She couldn't make out where she was. Everything just felt so good. The hot blood rushing throughout her body, Lelouch's possessive iron grip, and his pumping fingers that were satisfying a deep aching, all of it drove her mad. Sweat glistened under the moonlight, the heat building up in CC. Her fiery core pulsed and demanded more.

"Haa…ah….Le-…AHhhh…louchaaa…ah…" CC felt something building up in her like the unfathomable euphoria currently pounding against her mental walls. She couldn't handle the combined pleasure of Lelouch's bite and his skilled fingers, her moans growing in intensity, her nails digging into his skin. Suddenly, Lelouch added a fourth long finger, the four fingers filling and stretching CC. Then, that was it. It hit her. Her dam broke, her mind unable to withstand the ecstasy any longer. She silently rode through the rapturous waves, her body quivering and twitching, her wet walls clenching around Lelouch's fingers. Mouth agape, CC reached a high that she never felt in her long life, stuck in a mind-shattering trance.

Her neck free of Lelouch's fangs, CC numbly rolled over to the side. One of her legs still draped over his body, CC gasped for breath, her steaming body still rocking. Lelouch's smoky eyes observed her rear erratically twitch from the pure bliss that CC was experiencing, her juices leaking through her crumpled uniform. He then brought his hand up, closing and separating the fingers, fascinated by the nature of CC's fluids that clung between his digits. Finally, he tasted her, his tongue snaking between his fingers.

His fingers licked clean, Lelouch smiled to himself. This was a rare rare rare dish that he would never share. Through her lime-green locks, CC whimpered at the sight of Lelouch's devilish smile. Crawling on all fours towards his vulnerable prey, Lelouch positioned himself on top of CC's heaving form. Through Lelouch's pants, CC shivered from the large hot hardness that was now heavily resting on her unblemished back.

Bending down, moist lips brushing against her ear, he roughly whispered, "The night is just getting started."

Seeing the predatory look in his Geass eyes, CC tried to crawl away, but, still recovering from her orgasm, she wasn't quick enough as she felt Lelouch's fangs sink into her neck once more.

* * *

The office doors creaked open; sunlight streamed into the dark office. Out of the gloom, a glowing Lelouch emerged. Besides the outside world greeting him, Gottwald and Sayoko bowed upon seeing their master.

With heads still down, eyes closed, the loyal orange soldier and the elite maid said, "Congratulations, Master Lelouch."

Stepping out into the hallway, Lelouch thanked his servants. "Your salutations are appreciated, my loyal followers. Come Gottwald. I have some business to attend to with Lloyd."

"What about your shirt, your highness?" Gottwald tipped his head towards Lelouch's bare well-built upper body.

"Oh that. Well, due to last night's strenuous activities, it became an unfortunate casualty. Easily replaceable, so there is nothing to worry about."

Gottwald accepted his master's answer without question and proceeded to follow Lelouch as he strolled down the hall. Stopping, Lelouch turned, the bowed Sayoko anticipating an order.

He smiled. "Take CC to the bathhouse please, Sayoko. She will feel sore and will require your assistance."

"Certainly, Master Lelouch." The chief maid bowed and watched the two men disappear around a corner before entering the dark office.

Her vampire eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. She made out splatters of blood on the rug and desk, an irresistible aroma drifting from the scarlet drops. The strong smell of sex permeated throughout the room. A wet spot over here and over there. Even a few pieces of furniture were knocked over, vases and lamps smashed upon hitting the floor. Concentrating on her task, Sayoko's light brown eyes searched for Mistress CC. Suddenly a distinctively feminine groan from one of the room's corners caused Sayoko to instinctively to snap in its direction, kunai drawn. Spotting a familiar figure shift on a deep leather chesterfield sofa, the maid returned her weapon to its holster and softly approached her master's new mate.

"Ah!" The green beauty winced as she tried to turn her sore body. Nothing was working quiet like they used to, thanks to last night. Underneath the naked CC was Lelouch's black dress shirt that was torn in all sorts of places.

"Mistress CC."

"Wha-" CC turned her head towards the source of the voice. "Oh, it's you, Sayoko."

"Master Lelouch has ordered me to assist you this morning."

Putting her feet on the floor, CC frowned. "I am not that weak. I can stand just- AH!"

Sayoko caught CC, her feeble attempt at standing failing as soon as her wobbly legs gave out. CC gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Just, take me to the bathhouse, Sayoko."

"At once, Mistress CC." Sayoko supported Lelouch's witch as they slowly made their way towards the spacious bathhouse.

* * *

After a quick stop to his room, Lelouch walked into Lloyd's lab with Gottwald not far behind, now properly dressed. "What do you have for me, Lloyd?" Bloodcurdling screams bounced off the cobblestone walls of the lab.

The mad scientist looked up from his tablet, his white uniform stained by blood and other strange substances. "Ah! Lelouch, how wonderful of you to stop by!" Lloyd seemed to twirl to Lelouch's side while Gottwald restrained himself from scolding Lloyd for a lack of respect. "Congratulations by the way. I have something positively exciting to show you." Lloyd guided the resurrected vampire to a large indigo curtain. "Behold my latest and greatest creation, the Knightmare!"

The curtain flew up, revealing a vast tank swirling with green fluid. In the tank, a large thing stared back out, its beady red eyes unblinking. The six-meter-tall creature possessed humongous muscles, the skin barely preventing the strengthened fibers from bursting out. Bubbles escaped out of the black breathing mask on the monster's face. Unfazed by the intimidating figure, Lelouch approached the vat and placed his hand on its cold surface.

"What is it?" Lelouch slowly asked, fascinated by and thinking of the possibilities with such a new weapon.

"That is the pinnacle of a century of research. However, I did not create this new weapon, rather my new drug did."

"Explain." Lelouch and the Knightmare had their eyes locked.

Lloyd pulled out a small test tube from his bloodied lab coat. In the test tube was a long black pill. "From researching our own kind and other supernatural races, I produced a drug that enhances the user's supernatural abilities, such as strength and resistance against silver weapons. The drug causes them to undergo a transformation into the being you see before you. Luckily, they retain their intelligence, so their loyalty to our cause remains intact if not increased to the point of fanaticism."

"Interesting."

"Unfortunately, our tests on humans failed to make headway as they explode or quickly die after the transformation. Humans are so fragile." The mad scientist shook his head in disapproval before entering his own small world, rambling under his breath about human anatomy.

"Nonetheless. Good work, Lloyd. Begin producing as much of the drug as possible. Gottwald!"

"Yes, my highness!" Gottwald snapped to attention, chin high.

"Begin looking for suitable candidates for this drug. They must be volunteers, I will add.

"At once, your highness!" Gottwald hurried out of the lab, his boots becoming a faint echo.

* * *

 _Click. Clack._ His crisp footsteps bounced off the ancient cobblestone walls. The cellar's damp smell reached his nostrils. While it wasn't the most pleasant of smells, something more pressing occupied Walter's mind, something more pressing than whatever command Sir Integra gives him. The fact that Alucarda requested company was not only unusual but alarming to say the least. The powerful vampire never asked for company, yet she had just done that. Of course, being a close friend, Walter nervously accepted the strange invitation. He didn't have to attend to Sir Integra since she was unfortunately locked in a serious meeting with the Convention of Twelve.

Reaching the bottom of the cellar stairs, Walter stopped in front of Alucarda's door. He straightened his black tie and smoothed out the wrinkles in his vest. As his gloved knuckles approached the door, it creaked open. In the dim room, Alucarda sat, legs crossed, ruby eyes brooding. Her scarlet overcoat was draped over her chair, her cravat lying on the armrest. Her black vest hugged her slender waist, her white dress sleeves rolled up. Clearing his throat, Walter entered the room and sat across from the No-Life-Queen. Between them, a bottle of 1934 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti rested upon a dark chocolate, single pedestal table. Noticing no response from Alucarda, Walter cleared his throat once more, finally pulling the vampire out of her stupor.

"Ah, Walter. Thanks for agreeing to my request. I know it was out of the blue, but I really needed some company at the moment."

Popping open the rare wine, Walter poured a glass for Alucarda and himself. "It isn't a problem, Alucarda. We are friends after all." He handed the youthful beauty sitting across from him a full glass.

Quietly accepting it, Alucarda swirled the alcoholic drink. "Friends, huh?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Walter inquired, concerned for the usually confident vampire.

Alucarda seemed to not hear him as her fingers gracefully continued to tilt and rotate the glass, the wine swirling with the minute movement. A calm silence settled between them, each occupied by his or her own thoughts. Walter diligently observed the attractive woman across from him. He wondered what has caught the attention of an 'immortal' to the degree that she would seek council. He entertained the idea that a lucky, or unlucky, man has finally snagged the cold heart of the Lady of Darkness. Even though the romantic image was certainly amusing, it was far too outrageous. Right? A more plausible reason for Alucarda's distressed state was indeed a man but not in the romantic sense hopefully. Her previous mission put her into close contact with Lelouch vi Britannia, the ultimate vampire with a private army still at large. After his resurrection, Lelouch and his followers disappeared without so much as a trace. Only a gaping hole in the middle of nowhere suggested a sign of their presence.

"Walter." Alucarda began. The old butler looked up expectantly. "When was the last time you were afraid?"

The Black Butler paused thoughtfully. "Afraid? Perhaps, it was when Sir Integra was almost killed by her uncle. I feared that I had failed my duty to the family."

Alucarda sipped her drink and softly said, "No, Walter. Not when you were afraid for others, but when you were afraid for your own life."

Walter's aged eyes widened. This conversation was going into a direction that he did not like. Setting his glass down, he rested his arms on the plush chair. "When I just beginning monster hunter, I was afraid, but it soon faded away." The Black Butler hesitated before asking, "What are you afraid of, Alucarda?"

"Him." Alucarda said in a hushed tone as if she was afraid someone would hear.

Walter had an idea who 'him' was, but he needed to be sure. "Him?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia." The No-Life-Queen whispered, fixated on wine glass in her gloved grasp.

"Why?"

"I hear his voice." Alucarda felt her vampiric heartbeat speedup, the pounding ringing in her ears.

"His voice?"

Alucarda pulled down her white dress shirt's collar. Walter immediately looked away in a gentlemanly fashion. "Or rather many voices. Look." Alucarda's nervous voice called to him. Slowly turning his head around, Walter saw a charcoal black collar around Alucarda's white neck. The intricate patterns and symbols on the collar danced with a life of their own.

"Does Sir Integra know?" Walter inquired at which Alucarda shook her head, her raven locks shifting slightly.

"The voices speak to me. They tempt me with power and pleasure. They want me to kill Sir Integra and even you Walter."

Walter's eyes became calculating and serious. "But, you can resist them, yes?" Alucarda nodded. "Can we remove it?"

Alucarda sighed. "It is impossible. I have tried everything. It cannot be removed nor broken for it was made from Judas' Thirty Pieces of Silver."

"Judas' Thirty Pieces of Silver!?" The old English butler harshly whispered to himself, staring at the charcoal choker with greater intensity. He could have sworn he heard it laugh at him. "Shouldn't it be silver and, you know, not black?"

"It was silver until Lelouch touched it."

That resurrected vampire corrupted a holy relic with his dark powers!? Cold nervous sweat formed upon Walter's forehead, which he quickly dabbed with his white handkerchief. Just what kind of monster left Mongolia?

"But I feel stronger." Alucarda kindly rested her fingers on the corrupted holy relic, its dark powers seeping into her digits.

"Stronger? How?"

"I don't know. It seems to feed me power whenever I wish for it."

"Interesting." Walter muttered to himself. "Do you think it is a potential security threat?"

"No. It seems to obey me most of the time. I have not felt Lelouch's actual presence from it, only his power. I don't believe it's a security threat."

The Black Butler nodded until something rocked the mansion's foundation. "What on earth was that!?" Pulling out his phone, Walter quickly punched in a few buttons. "What is going on up there, Captain Charlie!?"

" _We're under attack! I repeat, we are under—_ "

Walter grinded his teeth as the line went dead. "Alucarda, you stay here! I have a feeling this isn't some ordinary attack."

"Of course, Walter." Alucarda lounged in her chair and continued to drink her wine. Walter quickly nodded his head before dashing out of the room. His footsteps as he climbed the stairs faded away, and silence once more settled in.

In the darkness, two vermillion eyes could be made out. A black aura radiated from a strange intricate collar on the beautiful vampire's neck. "Damn, this is good." She muttered before pouring another glass for herself, willing the voices to silence themselves for a brief moment.

* * *

She tried to think of plans, but she couldn't. Memories were distracting her, very pleasurable memories, memories of last night. Gold eyes opened as CC huffed in annoyance. A light veil of steam occupied the bathhouse. In the nude, CC leaned back, enjoying Sayoko's masterful hands release the stress from her neck. Similar to the pink petals floating in the pool, the sweet scented oils drifted on puffs of steam. The hot water caressed her rosy skin while smooth delicate hands unknotted her sore muscles.

It was serene. The quietness accompanied by a tranquil symphony of water until wet footsteps disrupted the peaceful concert. Flicking her eyes to the source, CC spotted two hourglass figures approaching her. The Witch of the West rolled her eyes before closing them.

"Good morning, Mistress Kozuki and Mistress Fenette." CC heard Sayoko respectfully say.

The slight splash of water indicated that her two rivals had joined her in the pool. There was a nice pause, then they began.

"I smell Lelouch on you." Kallen started.

"You already recognize his smell? How creepy." CC jested.

Brushing a red bang aside, Kallen rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Shirley giggled. "Oh, Kallen, no need to be so sensitive. CC knows what you mean. Right, CC?"

CC put her index finger on her lips in mock surprise. "What on earth do you mean?"

"Yeah. See what I mean, Kallen. Now, CC…"

CC opened one gold eye. "Hmmm?"

"Spill the beans. All of it. Not one detail left out." Shirley eagerly demanded. CC said nothing, a slight blush reddening her cute cheeks, images of last night flashing before her eyes. "Hahahaha. No need to hide it, CC. You are covered in Lelouch's scent. Not to mention everyone heard you two going at it last night. It made me soooooooooo jealous as well as hot and bothered." The Blood Countess playfully licked her lips.

At that revelation, CC felt all her blood rush to her face. Well, it could have been worse. At least, everybody knew to not to even try their luck with her Lelouch. Kallen and Shirley will want a piece of him for themselves no doubt.

"Come on, CC. Don't be shy." Shirley urged as she edged closer with a devious expression to the contemplative vampire.

"Ok. Ok. Don't get closer to me, Shirley, or else I swear you won't even get a taste of Lelouch." Shirley hastily withdrew at the threat. Easing into a comfortable position, CC began her story of a passionate night.

Lelouch's bite and the teasing, all of it was described in detail. When CC illustrated the scene of Lelouch dominantly pinning her to the floor and taking her, Kallen and Shirley's faces visibly began a white hot red. Images of CC reduced to a wet mess by Lelouch filling her up aroused the audience of two. CC herself felt her core tingle with excitement, lighting a desire to relive those passion-filled memories. And, with a dreamy look in her gold eyes, perhaps she will tonight.

* * *

Her breath hitched, Lelouch burying himself in her as deep as possible. CC's hands clutched the bedsheets for dear life, her head pressed against a soft pillow. Sweat glistened on her back, her lime-green locks pooling around her. Lelouch's hands had a bruising grip around her small waist, his strong thrusts hitting CC to the core. The slapping of flesh resounded in the crisp night air. Suddenly, Lelouch sped up his pace while CC's breaths became shallower as both were about to climax.

"Ah! Ah! AH! LELOUCH!" Seeing white, CC feels her orgasm rocket through her body, her core pulsing and throbbing. Grunting, Lelouch filled her with his essence. Her long legs jerked and jolted. When Lelouch pulled out, they lost strength all together. CC fell flat on the bed, her rear continuing to convulse from her orgasm. She released a content sigh. After he gently pulled the bedsheets over her, Lelouch put on his boxers. Sitting on the bed's edge, he prepared to check Lloyd's progress of his drug, but a new presence in the room stopped him.

Lelouch looked at the boy who looked to be about fourteen. He was dressed like one of those Hitler Youths that Lelouch learned about from CC's memories. The boy looked prepared for a summer march with his short black pants and black knee high socks. However, the most interesting aspect of this intruder was his two cat ears that protruded out of his messy blonde locks. A werecat… Interesting. In the werecat's gloved grasp was a small portable television.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, and, at that moment, the bedroom doors burst open, wood flying. Gottwald rushed into the room, accompanied by two Knightmares and a squad of Black Night soldiers, all heavily armed. Red eyes sized up the unarmed werecat before them, their guns trained on his head.

The furious Gottwald yelled at the feline intruder. "How DARE you tread upon the sanctity of Master Lelouch and Mistress CC's chambers!? I will remove you piece of filth effective immediately!"

"Voah zere. I'm just a messenger. I'm not here to fight anvone." The Hitler Youth put his hands in the air. Red lasers danced on his face as the Black Nigh soldiers trained their rifles on his head.

"Let him speak, Gottwald." Lelouch commanded.

"But he is a member of—" Gottwald silenced himself upon seeing Lelouch's steely amethyst eyes.

Setting the miniature television on a desk, the Nazi messenger announced. "To Lelouch vi Brittania and his gazered follovers, meine commanding officer, zee glorious Major, haz a message for you all." He pulled a remote control from his shirt pocket and pushed a button. The television flickered to life. A plump blonde man with devilish blue eyes behind a thin pair of glasses appeared. He wore an expensive white suit and sported a wide grin that would unnerve normal people.

"Greetings, Lelouch vi Brittania! I am zee Major, the leader of—"

"Millennium" Lelouch finished.

"Oh. So, you know of us?"

"Oh no, but someone in this room certainly has." A slender arm draped itself over Lelouch's shoulder before pulling its owner from the bed's comfy embrace.

"It has been a long time, Major." A sweet voice called out, gold eyes flickering between red and gold before settling on the latter.

"Oh! CC! Vhat a pleasant surprise!" The Major exclaimed with a gleeful grin.

"I still haven't forgiven you for trying to capture me for experimentation, back in '42." CC wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, her smooth hands gliding over the hard planes of his chest. Letting the bedsheet fall, she pressed her naked breasts against Lelouch's back, her chin coming to a rest on his shoulder. A few screams behind CC were heard as Black Night soldiers quickly looked away from CC's naked form, fearing for their lives that could be easily taken by Lelouch.

"Oh. I'm deeply sorry about zat, meine fräu—wait… You aren't a fräulein anymore, are you?" The Major inquired.

CC playfully rolled her gold eyes, her arms tightening around Lelouch. "No."

"Oh, congratulations!" The Major clapped his hands. "Anyvay, back to zee matter at hand. I propose a deal to you, Lelouch vi Brittania."

"Go on." Lelouch nodded.

"I will soon declare war on Britain. I request that you do not interfere. You can tear up zee Americans for all I care, but you will not interfere with my planz for Britain. In exchange, I vill give you all zee information I have on zee Vatican, half now and half after."

Lelouch pondered a moment while CC's fangs teasingly nicked his neck. "Very well. I accept, your proposal."

"Excellent." The Major smiled sinisterly, his shining lenses hiding his evil eyes. Lelouch merely nodded before shooing the werecat away. Collecting the television, the werecat vanished.

* * *

"What is the mission status of Italy?" An imposing man in a black suit asked, sitting at the head of a long meeting table. Behind him, imprinted on the glass wall was a large Area 51 insignia. Outside the glass meeting room, phones rang, and computers buzzed as workers rushed in and out of the operations room.

"The Sicilian Mafia and its associates have been driven out of Italy, appearing to flee south into Africa. Their combat effectiveness has been reduced drastically, thanks to the Vatican's cooperation." Rising from her chair, a woman reported. On the screen, images of devastated bases appeared with dead vampires in every frame.

"And our losses?"

"Below expectations, but sizeable nonetheless. The remaining men are returning home as we speak and await reassignment."

"Good good good. And Japan?" The man at the head inquired.

A young solid man stood up, his shaky voice carried a noticeable nervousness. "Progress in Japan goes slowly as the vampires blend in well with the dense cities. Furthermore, the cooperativeness of Japan's supernatural units varies, leading to some difficulties with manpower and intelligence. We are trying our best to mitigate losses, but they continue to mount as we attempt more operations."

The leader nodded his head in understanding. A rugged man to his right suddenly spoke out, "Secretary Smith, with all due respect, why are we diverting the majority of our forces to Lelouch's bases in Italy and Japan when the monster itself is in our backyard!?"

Secretary Smith sighed before turning to his subordinate. "Richard, we know Lelouch is based near Las Vegas. He and his followers are hiding behind the PMC Black Night, which is led by CC. By weakening his presence abroad, we hope to cripple his operations in the States. When he gets careless or desperate, that is when we will strike."

Crossing his muscular arms, Richard grumbled. "Seems like a big risk. He could be building up strength at this very moment while we are off playing police for other countries. Not to mention, he is awfully close to us, 83 miles to be exact."

"I understand your concerns, Richard, but—" The secretary noticed a flurry of activity around the meeting room.

Rushing into the room with a pile of papers in hand, one of the secretary's assistants frantically informed the gathered leaders of Area 51 of an unfolding event. "Sir! Sir!"

"What is it, Daniel!? What's going on!?" Secretary Smith demanded, rising from his chair.

"It's the Nazis, sir!"

"What!?" Richard shouted, his chair falling over as he also stood. "What do you mean 'the Nazis'!?"

"Three large zeppelins have appeared out of South America! They have Nazi insignias on them!"

Secretary Smith and Richard glanced at one another. "Where are they headed!?" They both shouted at the shaking assistant.

"Bri-Britain!"

"Inform Hellsing and Queen, immediately! Scramble as many spare units as possible." The secretary ordered.

Another assistant burst into the room, knocking over Daniel; papers flew everywhere. "Sorry, Daniel! Sir! We just learned that Lelouch is on the move!"

"What!?"

"Intelligence says Black Night forces are heading towards New York City."

"How is that possible!? They were under surveillance around the clock! Can they be stopped!?"

"No, sir! Black Night forces are already crossing into New York as we speak! We also believe that Lelouch is with them."

Secretary Smith clenched his teeth. Send forces to Britain or defend the homeland? Area 51 doesn't know the full capabilities of Lelouch and his followers, which means he can't afford to help Britain this time. Hopefully, Hellsing and its pet vampire can hold onto Britain till America reinforcements arrive. The secretary reached a decision. "Scramble everyone! Reassign the men bound for Britain to New York!"

One meeting attendee spoke up. "But that leaves Britain—"

"I know!" Secretary Smith snapped. "But, at this moment, Lelouch poses a greater threat to us." There was a pause in the room. "Well!? MOVE! We have a crisis on our hands!"

* * *

The gate officer grumbled as he lost another Overwatch game, the seventh straight loss tonight. Looking up from his monitor, he quickly scanned the front of the water treatment plant before starting another game. Engrossed in his team shooter, he failed to notice the door open. Sneaking into the room, a heavily armed Black Night operative pulled her machete from its back holster. Rushing forward, she slid the cold steel across the gaming officer's neck, her gloved hand over his mouth. He drowned in his own blood as horrified eyes locked with her pale blue ones. When his eyes dimmed, she lowered the corpse slowly to the floor, lowered the blinds, turned off the lights, and gently closed the door.

"Move up." She ordered into her radio mouthpiece.

" _Roger._ " Several voices acknowledged. More Black Night operatives appeared out of the shadows and advanced with their leader towards the alight water treatment plant. Using their suppressed weapons, they quickly removed any obstacles in their way, be it plant workers or more security.

The vampire group ventured deeper into the installation until coming upon the water plant's control room. Stacking up beside the door, Vega Team reloaded their weapons, preparing to breach.

First in line, a hefty man laced the door with breaching charges before bellowing, "Breaching."

Hitting the detonator, the explosives detonated, and he rushed into the smoke-filled room with suppressed shotgun drawn. Raising his weapon at the sight of the first human, he pulled the trigger, the shotgun's stock pounding against his chest. The human exploded into a bloody shower, the impact flinging the unfortunate soul over a control console. Through the white smoke, more Black Night operatives entered the room, guns firing. Smoking bullet casings rolled through pools of blood. The defenseless plant workers screamed and hollered as they were cut down. Once the smoke settled, the Vega Team only saw corpses strewn all across the floor and consoles.

"Kingpin, this is Vega Team leader, Speza. We have control of Objective Dew. Orders?"

" _Kingpin, copies. Proceed with the operation as scheduled. Do not fail. Kingpin, out._ "

Listening to their orders, the elite vampires failed to notice a sole surviving human hiding amongst the dead. Bolting from the bloody floor, he dashed towards a large red button on the control panel.

The bulky man silently raised his weapon. Quickly pulling the trigger, the shotgun hit the human in the right chest. However, the injured human managed to hit the red button, and buzzing alarms sprung to life.

"Son of a bitch!" Speza shouted before spraying the human with her Kalashnikov. His blood splattered all over the windows, his bullet-ridden body crumbling like paper. Her rifle's barrel smoking, Speza angrily turned to one of her subordinates. "Emile! I told you to make sure they were dead once we breached!"

A tall, lean man shrugged his shoulders, leisurely walking away from his commanding officer. Pushing a dead body out of an office chair, Emile sat down, his rifle resting against a table, his boots on the console.

"Why you little lazy prick! I outta—" A hand on Speza's shoulder held her back. "What is it, Sasha!?" Speza hissed at the bulky man with the shotgun.

"The alarms are still going." Sasha rumbled, pointing at the flashing red alarms above them with a thick finger.

"Right! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Speza punched the red button repeatedly, hoping that it would silence the annoying ringing, but it didn't. In frustration, she emptied an entire magazine into the console, sparks flying, her subordinates nervously stepping away from the enraged female. The alarm finally cut out; however, her radio sprung to life.

" _Vega Team! Come in, Vega Team! This is Kingpin. We are picking up increasing chatter in your area. Are you sure Objective Dew is secure!?_ "

Speza let out a slew of curses before answering. "Affirmative, Kingpin. Objective Dew is secure, but we need reinforcements. Objective Dew's alarm was set off. Over." The radio whined from her tight grasp around it, the polymer slightly cracking.

" _Kingpin, copies. Redirecting Zoya Team to Objective Dew. Approximately four hours out. Kingpin, out!_ "

"Vega Team copies." Once communications ceased, Speza released another train of curses. "Command is fucking sending Zoya Team!" A collective sigh was released, team members recalling memories of the intense rivalry between Speza and the Zoya Team leader.

"Um, Speza." Sasha softly thundered, his finger tapping her shoulder incessantly.

"What!?" Speza shouted, her patience wearing thin.

"The package."

"God damn it! Emile, go with the others and deliver the package!" Speza ordered.

Emile casually looked at her before lackadaisically throwing her his backpack.

Unsurprisingly, Speza exploded, her helmet flying towards the lounging Emile who easily dodged it. "YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT!" Speza stormed up to her insubordinate subordinate. Sasha watched a moment before grabbing Speza by the straps of her tactical vest. He dragged Speza out of the room with some other Black Night operatives in tow, her shouting still reaching the control room.

"Remind me why the higher ups thought it was a good idea to put Emile and Speza in the same team." One man asked.

"Something about chemistry." A woman piped up.

"Chemistry, my ass."

"I know right…"

* * *

" _This is Overlord. Come in, Ladin Team._ "

A blonde man answered the radio. "Ladin Team, copies." He grunted as the armored truck hit a bump in the road.

" _We are redirecting you from New York City to Owls Head Wastewater Treatment Plant. We believe Black Night forces have taken over the facility. Your objective is to retake the plant and gather any intelligence of their plans. Overlord, out._ "

"Ladin Team, copies." The blonde man pounded the armored car's side. "Jose, we have been redirected to Owls Head Wastewater Treatment Plant."

"Alright." Jose muttered. The heavy van screeched as it turned around, the rubber burning against the asphalt.

* * *

Her maniacal laugh echoed throughout the hall. Recovering from the bout, Alucarda's vermillion eyes bore into the Major. "A declaration of war? Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!"

"No matter vhat you do we will never give up we will reverse this ridiculous situation as many times as we act." The Major's grin widened. His blue eyes burned with determination found only in a zealous fanatic.

Eyebrows scrunching, Sir Integra ordered. "Alucard. Seras. Kill him."

Alucarda shoved the Casull into Warrant Officer Schrödinger. "Vhat?" Schrödinger choked before Alucarda pulled the trigger. The 13mm bullet exploded his tiny head, blood spraying everywhere, brain matter staining the chamber's marble floor. Schrödinger's dead twitching body hit the floor in a disgusting mess, one eyeball rolling off to a corner.

"Fine shoot zee messenger if zis is vhat you come to. Auf wiedersehen, meine fräulein. I look forward to meeting you across the battlefield." The Major saluted before Seras blew the television away.

Holding their breaths, everyone's eyes widened when the Hitler Youth's body vanished, which left an impeccable floor. However, their attention was redirected to the Queen as her commanding voice took hold. "Alucarda. Sir Hellsing."

Alucarda's bloodthirsty eyes turned to the old woman sitting on the throne. Sir Integra rose from her chair.

"Destroy them. You have your orders." The Queen ordered.

* * *

The elevator dinged, the doors parting. A head-turning couple exited the lift and into the reception area. The handsome raven-haired man escorted an angelic green-haired woman, their arms hooked. The man was wearing a tux with scarlet shirt, nothing to attractive. Rather, his facial features caused women to swoon, his unique amethyst eyes melting them. The voices in the lobby became rapid hushed whispers, the fashionably women glaring at the woman in the mystery man's arms with hot jealously.

The green-haired woman lightly scoffed. The men ogled at the woman's incredible hourglass body. Almost touching the floor, a sparkling vermillion dress rolled like wine down her perfect figure. On the outfit's left side, a side slit almost reaching her hips caused men to tug at their now tight collars, her long sensuous legs seemingly endless. The brilliant ruby garb dipped low enough for plenty of cleavage while it boldly allowed the chilly air to prick at the woman's exposed back. Her moonlight skin was comparable to the white pearls that hung from her ears. Lightly swinging around her neck, an extravagant piece of gold and precious jewels followed the shapely curves of her well-endowed breasts. The lobby's volume increased tenfold.

The jaw-dropping couple walked up to the captivated server attending the entrance. His eyes locked onto the way the woman's hips swayed. They traveled up, lingering a moment on her cleavage before proceeding higher. Inviting glossy pink lips parted slightly as if they were speaking. He believed he heard her giggle, which sounded like an angel's.

"Excuse me!" The server snapped towards an agitated voice that belonged to the man at the stunning woman's side. "I said we made a reservation under the name, Lelouch."

Sneaking looks at the mesmerizing golden-eyed beauty at the man's side, the server stuttered. "Ah! Y-yes. We h-have you booked for the b-best table in the h-house. Uh…" He paused, admiring how beautiful the woman looked as she slightly tilted her head.

"Ahm!" The raven-haired man coughed.

"Right! R-right this way, please." Slightly tripping over himself, the server ushered the couple in, leading them through the packed high-class restaurant. Conversations stilled as people stopped to watch the passing couple before resuming at hushed whispers.

"Y-your table, sir and ma'am."

"Thank you." The man muttered as he helped his captivating companion into her seat.

"No problem, sir." The server continued to linger for an awfully long time, his eyes ravishing the woman who spared him a glance before giggling.

"Give us the best drink you have." A male voice ordered.

"What?" Tearing his eyes away, the server cowered as two burning royal violet eyes caused his skin to crawl.

"I said," the man menacingly grated, "give us the best drink you have."

"At once, sir!" The server hurried away, wishing away the unnerving aura directed at him. Amethyst eyes followed the server who disappeared behind the kitchen doors. A small soft hand rested on his.

"He's only a little human, Lelouch." Her gold eyes glowed with amusement.

"Hmph. I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Lelouch muttered, running a hand through his charcoal locks.

"Sounds like jealously." CC sang.

Lelouch prepared to retort, but the returned presence of the server stopped him. "Here you go, sir. It is a—"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you very much." Lelouch raised his voice. The server hastily set the bottle down with two glasses and barreled away.

"So mean." CC teased, her delicate fingers brushing over his larger hand.

Uncorking the expensive bottle, Lelouch filled the glasses. "He's only a little human, like you said." He pushed a filled glass of the bubbling drink towards her.

Taking the glass, CC watched the gold champagne's bubbles rise and pop. The clogged New York streets below presented a light show as the growing puddles of rainwater reflected the Big Apple's lights. Raindrops trickled down the polished glass windows of the high restaurant. Bottle recorked, Lelouch raised his glass, and CC did the same.

"To Nunnally." Lelouch said.

CC softly smiled. "To Nunnally."

Their glasses clinked, and both downed their drinks. As the glasses were emptied, a shockwave rocked the skyscraper, shattering the windows, the rain pouring into the restaurant. A large blooming explosion engulfed the side of a neighboring skyscraper. Customers screamed as they saw the tower across the street burn, debris from its side falling down into the crowded streets below. Some customers rushed to leave, pressing the down button for the elevator. Sighs of relief were heard as the ding was heard. They prepared to board, but, as the doors parted, they were met with heavily armed soldiers dressed in black. A strange red crane symbol ran across the chests of the intimidating soldiers who stared at the terrified customers.

"M-move! W-we need to g-get out! Don't y-you see w-what is happening!?" A brave man shouted at the strange soldiers, his finger pointing at the burning skyscraper. In his arms was a crying brunette.

The soldiers said nothing; rather, they raised their weapons, their fingers flicking off the safety. The petrified crowd took a step back.

"Wha-what are y-you doing?" Holding his woman closer, the same courageous man stuttered, sweat appearing on his forehead. "D-don't point that at u—" _Bang!_ The woman in his arms screamed as he hit the floor dead, blood pooling out of the bullet hole in his forehead, his cold hollow eyes wide. The crowd screamed and scattered.

"Kill them all!" His pistol smoking, a tall turquoise-haired man with a strange orange eyepiece ordered. The Black Night soldiers obeyed and opened fire.

Meanwhile, Lelouch poured CC another glass of champagne, blood and gunfire erupting around them, the heavy rain almost drowning out the screams. Lelouch downed a full glass while CC took sips of her drink.

Raising his arm up, sleeve pulled back, Lelouch looked at his Louis Moinet Meteoris Watch. "I believe it's time for dinner."

"Good. I'm famished." CC added.

Reaching out towards the horde of fleeing customers, his arm snagged a pretty blonde. She screamed as her back slammed against the table's surface, plates clattering to the floor. "LET ME GO!" She struggled against Lelouch's grip. Lelouch and CC's eyes flashed red, their hunger seeping into their wicked smiles. The girl's screams became increasingly hysterical and desperate, begging for help, but no help arrived. At this point, every person cared only to save themselves from the unfolding carnage, fleeing from the Black Night soldiers who filled any person they saw with led.

Lelouch tore apart the woman's dress, tatters clinging onto her quivering body. The woman begged for mercy, tears streaming from her eyes. Lelouch licked his lips. "Bon appétit, mon amour."

The blonde woman shrieked as Lelouch and CC's fangs sank into her.

* * *

"How come CC gets to hog Lelouch all to herself?" Shirley pouted. From the mountaintop, she looked through her binoculars at Area 51, the classified military base alive with activity. A large convoy exited the Area 51 base as the vampiric redhead put the binoculars down.

"Because Lelouch wants us to deal with Area 51." Kallen reminded the unhappy Shirley.

"But, I want to have dinner with Lelouch, too." The orange-haired vampire whined, her eyebrows cutely scrunched.

"So, do I, Shirley! Now, stop whining! Lelouch trusts that we will complete this mission without any problems." Kallen snapped, her ears eagerly waiting for her radio to come to life.

"I am not whi—" Shirley started but never finished because the radio buzzed to life.

" _Mistress Kozuki, come in._ " A feminine voice called.

Jumping from her chair, Kallen brought the radio to her ear. "Are you in position, Sayoko?"

" _Yes, Mistress._ "

"Do it." Kallen ordered. The Area 51 base suddenly went dark. Kallen rose, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. "Move out." She ordered into her radio. Several groups of armored vehicles drove over the mountaintop and down towards the crippled compound, the night sky erupting into a cacophony of gunfire. Kallen and Shirley boarded their command vehicle and followed.

* * *

The bustle of the command room suddenly was silenced, the phones muted, the screens dead.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Secretary Smith boomed.

"We don't know, sir! It appears we have lost power!"

"Then, get the emergency generators running!"

"Negative, sir! The generators are not coming online!"

The facility suddenly shook, knocking the secretary to the ground. An Area 51 agent burst into the command room.

"Sir!" He shouted, his forehead bleeding. "We're under attack! It's Black Night! They have breached the facility! There are hundreds of them, possibly thousands, sir!"

As Richard helped Secretary Smith from the floor, the secretary cursed. Pulling out his cellphone, he swiftly punched the screen a few time. His heartbeat increased as the ringing continued. Finally, it was picked up.

"What is it, John? I am already aware of a developing situation in New York."

"It's not that, Mr. President. Our facility is under attack, and I fear we will not make it out alive. Do not worry about us, Mr. President. We will fight to the last man. Focus on saving New York."

There was brief silence. "Do you need anything from me, John?" The President's tone was soft and comforting.

"Tell my wife and children that I love them, sir."

"Of course, John. I wish you the best of luck, and godspeed." The line went dead, the tone monotonous and unending.

Putting down the phone, the secretary looked upon the frightened faces of some and the determined faces of others. His mouth opened to address them all. "We are under attack at this very moment by vampiric forces. However, we are the finest that our country has to offer, sworn to defend her from evils incomprehensible to the common man. So, we will not go down without a fight! I, Secretary Smith, hereby issue my final order. Fight! Fight till your last breath for your families and for yourselves!"

A roar answered him. As his subordinates prepared to fight to the bitter end, the secretary appeared to age a decade as he turned to Richard. "Richard," he started, "gather as many explosives as you can in this room."

Richard gravely nodded.

* * *

Pouring rain drenched the windows of a dark bedroom. The bed creaked as a curvaceous woman with messy pink hair got up. The man still in the bed groaned, green eyes slowly opening. He shifted and watched the love of his life standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong, Euphemia?" The brown-haired man yawned, his arm stretching towards the ceiling. The pink angel admired the toned physique of her lover before her face broke into a burning blush.

"It-it's nothing, Suzaku. Just a bit thirsty." Euphemia shyly informed Suzaku. Suzaku listened to her soft footsteps as she descended down to the kitchen. He fell back into the comfy depths of their shared bed. He was a lucky bastard. He never thought that he would be able to get the angelic Euphemia. She was the epitome of perfection itself. Her cute soft smile, her infectious joy that brightened the room, and her unbelievably kind heart were aspects that he loved. She had accepted and loved him, all of him, including the monstrous parts of him. However, the sound of glass shattering snapped Suzaku out of his thoughts.

Slowly leaving the bed, Suzaku approached the dark stairway. "Euphemia?" He called down to her. He got no answer. Holding onto the stairway's railing, he descended a step before calling to his girlfriend once more. "Euphemia?"

This time he heard something, but it didn't sound like Euphemia's harmonious voice. He heard something like a gurgle or a deep moan. Suddenly, a hunched silhouette came into his narrow field of view. It looked like Euphemia, but was it her?

"Euphemia?" He asked again as he turned on the stairway's lights. What he saw made his heart stop. The hunched figure was indeed, Euphemia, but it wasn't _his_ Euphemia. The Euphemia before was sickly, grotesque even. Her lively rosy skin was now a dull grey, sweet lips replaced by dead crusty ones. Her previously shapely figure was a thin drained body. Her bright pink hair was paler. No longer did merry bluish violet eyes lock with his vivid green, instead pale orange eyes stared hollowly at him. This Euphemia moaned, her foot taking a step towards Suzaku.

Suzaku stared at the ghoul that was his perfect girlfriend, his shining light in the world, just minutes before. Now, that same girlfriend was changed into the complete opposite, an undead creature serving a darker power. Yet, he couldn't comprehend it. Tears brimming, the devastated young adult fell flat on his rear as the zombie-like monster stumbled up the stairs to him.

"No. No. No." He whispered to himself, his lips quivering. "No. Not you, Euphemia. Not you! NOT YOU!" The undead creature's arms reached towards its prey, blood dripping from its foul lips. "EUPHEMIA!" Suzaku screamed, launching himself at his long dead girlfriend. Silver fur grew out of his arms, his fingers morphing into long silver claws.

 _Schlick!_ Falling to his knees, Suzaku cried his immortal heart out, his grief-stricken wailing echoing throughout his, no… _THEIR_ apartment. His entire being was coated in ashes, Euphemia's ashes. Staggering onto his feet, Suzaku numbly leaned against a wall, his sorrow shaking his very soul. Through the swirling grief, Suzaku knew what he had to do. Kill. Kill the thing that ruined Euphemia's life. Wiping away his tears, Suzaku entered the kitchen where he found a shattered glass, Euphemia's glass. He somberly cleaned up _their_ kitchen after flicking on the television. It was chaos. New York City was turning to a hell. While the apocalyptic reports played, Suzaku respectfully removed Euphemia's ashes from his clothes and put them in a tiny bottle, a bottle that he would carry throughout his crusade. The light of flames and the sound of screams reached the apartment's windows. The solemn Suzaku dressed himself in a long turquoise hoody that almost reached the floor, a khaki-brown t-shirt, and a pair of worn jeans. Snatching his keys off the kitchen counter, Suzaku opened the door. A car flew down the wet street before exploding, apartment windows shattering from the shockwave, car alarms echoing. Sticking his head out the doorway, his sharp green eyes spotted a six-meter-tall monster stomping down the street. Behind the towering creature were several heavily armed men dressed in black who were shooting any person they saw. Suzaku felt his resolve harden.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. "Goodbye" He softly said into the empty apartment that he shared with Euphemia, an innocent kind soul. Closing and locking the door, Suzaku left behind his old life, a most fabulous dream he would have shared with the love of his life. At this moment, Suzaku would become a monster, a monster that would avenge her. He would make whatever demon that took Euphemia pay. And, with that, he descended the front steps.

He took one last look at their apartment, and smiled softly. Clutching the bottle containing her ashes, Suzaku brought it up to his lips and lovingly whispered, "I love you." He kissed the cold bottle and stepped into the wet street. Red vampiric eyes locked onto the lone figure standing in the middle of the street, the heavy cold rain soaking the young man to the bone.

* * *

"Is that all of it?" Speza asked after dumping the last package's contents into the plant's pools of filtered water.

"Yes, sir." Several voices answered.

One young male voice piped up. "Do you really think the drug will turn whoever consumes it into a ghoul, sir?" He tipped his head towards the empty boxes piled beside the water pool.

Speza wiped her forehead with her arm. "How would I know? I'm just a soldier. If Lloyd says it works, it must work, and I'm not about ready to question him."

The soldier nodded his head.

" _Hey, Spezy._ " A smooth voice called from her radio.

"What, Emile!?" Speza wanted to kill the lazy bastard for giving her such a ridiculous nickname.

" _We got company._ "

"We're on our way. What kind of company are we talking about?" Speza motioned for the men to follow her as they made their way to the plant's perimeter.

" _Um. A whole bunch of cops._ "

"That's no problem."

" _And some Area 51 agents._ "

"God damn it, Emile!"

* * *

Red eyes watched the couple gracefully fly across the makeshift ballroom. From the sidelines, cloaked in darkness, vampires dined on the dead customers while others watched the chaos unfolding in the streets below. An untouched single glittering chandelier hung from the restaurant's ceiling, the only light source in the eerie establishment. A classical tune played over the rumble of thunder as the couple glided across the bloodstained floor, their heels making resounding cracks in the chilly air.

Gottwald proudly watched the skillful moves of his master and mistress, his analytical eyes searching for any imperfection but finding none. A tap on his shoulder shook him out of his worship. The offending soldier squeaked when Gottwald's zealous orange eyes turned to her.

"S-sir, we-we ha-have a p-problem." She managed to stutter out, Gottwald towering over her.

"What kind of problem, soldier?" The soldier felt a drop of sweat trickle down her chin.

"We-we h-have l-lost con-contact wit-with Seal Team."

Gottwald frowned. "Could it be communication failure?"

"No s-sir!" She stammered. "Their la-last transmission w-was a re-request for assis-assistance."

A request for assistance!? What kind of tomfoolery was this? How could Seal Team go down? They had a Knightmare with them for God's sake, and each team member was trained personally by himself, Jeremiah Gottwald! It couldn't be Area 51 agents since they were occupied at the center of the city. So, who or what took Seal Team down?

Gottwald's orange eyes returned to the soldier when he heard more radio chatter coming from her headphones. She shrunk back from him.

"Well!? What is it now!?" Gottwald demanded at a hushed whisper, hoping he wouldn't catch the attention of his master.

"We l-lost Gig-Gigna Te-team."

What the fuck!? Gottwald's eyes nervously turned to the dancing Lelouch and CC, the classical music still playing. His eyes trained on their brilliant smiles. No, he couldn't ruin their beautiful night. He would handle this problem himself! He was Jeremiah Gottwald!

Just as he was about to march off, a cheerful voice stopped him in his tracks. "What's this I'm hearing about losing teams?" Gottwald gulped before turning. Lelouch smiled, CC clinging onto his arm.

"It's nothing, my lord! I can—"

"I said… what's this I'm hearing about losing teams." Surrendering, Gottwald relayed the information to Lelouch who grew a light smile. Turning to the beauty in his arms, he asked. "How do you feel about a stroll through the rain, CC?"

"Why not?" CC tightened her grip on Lelouch's arm.

"Well? You heard the lady! Let's go, Gottwald." Lelouch with CC in hand marched towards the broken windows.

"Of course, my lord." Gottwald managed to say before following, sweat dropping. Several Black Night soldiers tailed their commander. Gottwald opened an umbrella, shielding his two objects of loyalty from the pouring rain. The trio leapt in sync onto the rooftop of a nearby building while Black Night soldiers followed. Lighting flashed, illuminating their soaring figures.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!?" Suzaku growled, his furry muscular hand gripping her collar. Water dripped from the edges of his hoody, which obscured his face, but the soldier dressed in black clearly saw predatory green eyes burning with incensed eldritch fire. She scoffed at his efforts to intimidate her. There was no way that she would submit to this creature even though he was quite cute when he was angry. She was trained against such tactics anyway by Commander Gottwald. He furiously shook her, rattling her bones. "ANSWER ME!"

She huffed and turned her head away. She heard a low snarl rumble from Suzaku's throat. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The Black Night operative refused to respond. "Don't make me do to you what I did to your comrades." Suzaku said threateningly, his free hand pointing at the vampire corpses scattered around them.

No response, so Suzaku resorted to force. The soldier struggled in his grasp as Suzaku tightened his grip around her throat. Her hanging body flailed around, her empty breaths shallow and rapid, her eyes almost popping out. Then, she evaporated into dark shadows. Suzaku watched as the darkness travelled up a nearby building. On the rooftop, the shadows reformed into the soldier who was in his grasp moments before. Suzaku's eyes narrowed at the several figures on the roof before feeling the gazes of many falling onto him. Scanning around, he saw groups of red eyes on top of other buildings; he was surrounded.

His attention returned to the initial group he saw as a single domineering figure began to clap slowly, the sharp sound cutting through the silent but burning street. "A werewolf!" The tall lean figure exclaimed. "How excellent! I haven't seen one since I awoke."

Suzaku frowned, not interested in this vampire's games. "Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." The figure hidden against the night sky gave a dramatic bow. Suzaku barely made out his outline against the city burning behind Lelouch.

"Suzaku Kururugi." The brown-haired man replied in turn, raindrops hitting his stoic face. "I have a question for you?"

"And what would that be?"

"Did you kill, _her_?"

"Who?" Lelouch leaned forward, his ear turned towards the werewolf. "You must clarify, Mr. Kururugi. I can't remember everyone that I killed."

Suzaku lowered his gaze, his brown locks hiding his darkened green eyes. "Did you turn these people to ghouls?"

The vampire raised his eyebrow. "And, if I did?"

"I'll kill you and anyone that gets in my way." Suzaku stated as he got into a fighting stance. Destructive amethyst eyes met determined green ones. Lightning flashed a moment, which allowed Suzaku to catch a glimpse of the vampire named Lelouch. The raven-haired vampire wore a heavy black trench coat with gold trimming and buttons. Underneath the coat, he saw black pants and dress shoes.

"Say. What was the name of your dead lover, again?" Lelouch walked to the edge of the rooftop, the front of his shoes over the ledge.

"You don't deserve to know her name, you bastard! You took her away from me, and, now, I'll end you." Suzaku shouted, tears beginning to form.

Lelouch frowned. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Mr. Kururugi." On cue, the sounds of guns cocking reached Suzaku's ears. The whirl of M134 Miniguns joined in.

Suzaku really had no choice. "Euphemia." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Full name." Lelouch ordered.

"Euphemia li Britannia!" Suzaku shouted through his tears. "There! What else do you want!?"

He paused. Lelouch's eyes appeared calculating before a sinister grin spread across his face. "What if I said I can bring Euphemia back?"

"What?" Suzaku stared at the towering Lelouch with shock, his tears stopping momentarily. They can be reunited!?

"Yes." Lelouch nodded. "But, at a price."

"What price!?" Suzaku impatiently demanded, hope in his wide green eyes.

"Join me, Suzaku. Join me, and Euphemia will be returned to you. Once you have helped me create a new world, you will be free to live your life with Euphemia in peace for eternity."

Suzaku's mouth opened like he was about to accept, but no voice came out. Would Euphemia really want this? No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't want him to help Lelouch for her sake because she would care more for the innocent lives taken than the ambitions of some deranged monster.

Meanwhile, Lelouch patiently waited for Suzaku's acceptance. A vulnerable werewolf would be susceptible to such an irresistible offer. But when he heard Suzaku's answer, he paused. "What did you say, Mr. Kururugi?"

"I said, no. I refuse your offer." Suzaku's hand clasped around the bottle of Euphemia's ashes. "She would never want to return under such circumstances. She would rather stay dead than live in a world built on top of the death of innocent millions. She would want me to end the mindless bloodshed by killing you." Suzaku's declaration rang in Lelouch's ears as the werewolf resumed a fighting stance. For a moment, only the rumble of thunder, the patter of rain, and the burning city could be heard.

Nervous red eyes turned to the furious Lelouch, whose vampiric aura leaked dark intent. CC herself shivered from its cold burning touch.

"My lord, I will deal—" Gottwald stepped forward.

"No, you won't, Jeremiah!" Lelouch ordered, stopping the loyal vampire. "I'll deal with this ingrate myself." Lelouch tossed his heavy trench coat to Gottwald who quickly caught it. Underneath, Lelouch wore a dry-fitting sleeveless turtleneck, which displayed his developed upper body and abdomen. The rain dripped from Lelouch's chin.

Stepping over the building's edge, Lelouch plummeted down towards the street level. The vampire crashed into a car, effortlessly crushing it and emerging from the growing fire unharmed. Stepping off the dented car's roof, Lelouch's dress shoes stepped through puddles. Finally, Lelouch stopped a few meters away from the werewolf Suzaku.

Raising his fists, Lelouch said, "I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget, Suzaku. Never pass a generous offer!" Lelouch lunged at Suzaku and performed a roundhouse kick. Their legs collided with a crack, the rain parting from the hard impact.

Green eyes fired up, the adrenaline rushing through his blood. "I'd like to see you try." Suzaku retorted. Lelouch merely grinned.

 **A/N: I wrote Chapter 3 of** _ **Fourth**_ **because it's more popular than** _ **Changed Game**_ **. Moreover, I am suffering from writer's block for** _ **Changed Game**_ **. The important Author Note ends here as I begin a sort of behind the scenes for this chapter because it was so long. It took over 30 hours of writing and editing to produce this chapter.**

 **This chapter was my first every lemon, and I had to read a lot of lemons to produce something I found satisfactory, which sounds really wrong no matter how I put it. The lemon was difficult because I had to meet a few requirements. I had to show that Lelouch was stronger than CC and introduce Geass into the story. I hope it panned out well, but I find the Lance part really awkward.**

 **I haven't totally flushed out the capabilities of Geass yet. I think I'll have it be the highest stage in a vampire's development. It will be limited by time and the mental/physical strength of its victims. I still don't know how to deal with Geass powers.**

 **I know this story's Knightmares aren't exactly mech Knightmares, but I had to think of some way to make the mech Knightmares fit the themes of this story. I came up with this drug-infused vampires. They were inspired by Resident Evil's Tyrants.**

 **I don't like creating OC's because they require a lot of work. You need to develop every single aspect about them: personality, likes, dislikes, and physical features.**

 **The Area 51 OC's did not get deep descriptions because I left it up to the reader to form his/her own image. I hope actions and diction can help readers mold the OC's physical appearance into their liking. Unfortunately, my current plan is to use OC's when I need to and immediately kill them off or no longer mention them when they are no longer needed.**

 **The Vega Team OC's were fun to play with but I can't promise a reappearance of them as they were only needed for the delivery of the ghoul-turning drug. They may survive or die at the hands of Area 51 agents. Who knows? I certainly don't at the moment.**

 **The restaurant scene was very fun to write. I initially planned to have the Black Night soldiers just barge into the restaurant, but the idea of them coming through the elevator popped into my head while writing. I do have a thing for the theatrics. I also came up with Lelouch just randomly grabbing a fleeing customer for dinner while writing the scene.**

 **Ah, Euphemia, what a nice character… I think. I originally planned to have Suzaku in the story. I can't remember if the werewolf Suzaku idea was mine or that anonymous reviewer's, but thanks to the anonymous review, Gen. Morrison, nonetheless. I originally planned for Euphemia to just be a blessed nun that Suzaku bumps into and falls in love with, but then the ghoul Euphemia idea came up. Killing off such an important character as soon as I add her is extremely risky, but it pays homage to canon Code Geass. Euphemia's death gives Suzaku reason to oppose Lelouch, and it's just a great image in my head, it's a classic. Their perfect life is suddenly interrupted by evil forces, and, now, Suzaku must get revenge.**

 **I hope you appreciated these insights into my thinking. Thanks again for the amazing support.**


End file.
